The Twilight Job
by Fanpire95
Summary: What if Victoria killed Charlie, Renee, and Phil? What if Bella was forced to live with her uncle Nate? What will happen when she finds out what he and his crew do for a living? Will she run away or will she help? Post New Moon B/El pairing
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight or Leverage except for all Twilight books, all available Twilight movies, seasons 1-3 of Leverage on DVD, and the need to marry Christian Kane. I love that man with the fiery passion of a thousand suns.**

_AN: This is my second story attempt. I don't see many of these crossovers and I really wanted to read one, so I decided to write one myself. Hope you enjoy!_

**BPOV**

I stared out the window of the plane, not really seeing the view. Lost in thought. My dad just died, and now I'm being forced to move. Across the freakin country. To Boston. I'm being forcefully relocated to live with my uncle. Apparently I'm not stable enough to live by myself and I have to have a fucking babysitter. Not that I blame them I guess. I have no reason to live. My parents are both dead. Phil too. They were reported as accidents. No such thing. Everyone could believe that if they want to, but I know the truth. It was Victoria. She couldn't find a way around the wolves to get to me, so she took out the people I loved. The wolves tracked her down and, after a fight that left some injured, finally killed the bitch. I'm glad.

I hadn't seen Nate in years. After Sam, his son, died, he didn't really do much besides drink. I knew he had gotten a divorce because my dad told me on one of my summer trips when I asked how he was doing. I wonder if he was better or if I would have to take care of him. Part of me wishes he was better. For him and so I could just lay somewhere and wallow in self-pity. The other part of me, though, wishes he wasn't. That I would have to take care of him. That way I could focus on something else.

From what I remember, Nate was a great guy before he stopped caring. Stopped living. He had a boring job, sure, but he was always really fun. He always played with me and gave me junk food when I wasn't supposed to have any. As a kid that was really important.

I was stirred my memories when the plane landed. The annoying flight attendant's voice was heard over the intercom saying we could get off the plane now. I stood up and went to grab my carry-on from the overhead compartment when some asshole pushed me out of the way.

"Excuse you," I said when I righted myself.

He turned around long enough to glare at me before he turned back around and booked it off the plane. Jerk.

I grabbed my stuff and got off the plane before I had another run in and was forced to punch someone. Once I had gotten the rest of my bags, I headed off to find Nate so I could get the hell out of this airport.

It took me a minute, but I finally found him. He looked pretty much the same, just a little older. A little more worn down. He still had that messy mop of brown curls on top of his head. He was standing with a woman who looked the same age as him. She was pretty. Black curly hair that fell down her shoulders in waves, natural curves in all the right places. She dressed in a way that showed them without being slutty.

Nate finally saw me and, with a big grin on his face, waved me over. I guess I looked the same, too. I walked over to him and, after sitting my bags down, gave him a hug.

"Hey Bells," he said after we pulled away, "you look beautiful, honey. How was your flight?"

"Thanks," I said as I blushed and picked up my carry-on, "It was okay. Long, but otherwise it was fine."

He picked up my other two bags and introduced me to the lady beside him, "Bells, this is Sophie. Sophie, this is my favorite niece, Bella."

I blushed again while shaking her hand," I'm your only niece, Uncle Nate."

He laughed, "Oh, details."

I giggled and turned towards Sophie, "It's very nice to meet you Sophie."

She was smiling and said, "It's lovely to meet you, too."

She had an accent. British, I think.

"Well, let's go. We need to get you home and settled in. I don't know how long Parker's going to wait," Uncle Nate said, chuckling.

Sophie giggled, as well, "Yes, she is very excited to meet you, dear."

"Who's Parker?" I asked, confused. We started walking towards the car.

"She's a friend," he clarified, "her and Hardison are excited to meet you, but Eliot is...well...indifferent."

Sophie laughed, "He just hopes you won't be a clone of Nate. God knows we don't need another one."

I laughed, "Yeah, he's a dangerous person to have two of." At this time we were at the car. He glared at us playfully as he put my things in the trunk. I sat in the back and tried to calm myself down. The mention of other people waiting to meet me made me nervous. Would they be able to tell something was wrong? Apart from the obvious, of course. What had Nate told them about me? What did they expect from me? I did not want to think about that. I hated the thought of having to meet people's expectations, especially when I didn't know what they were. I didn't want to disappoint anyone, but at the same time I knew I wasn't exactly in a state to impress anyone.

If Nate and Sophie noticed my minor freak out, they didn't mention it. The ride was quiet and there weren't any uncomfortable questions. I could not have been more thankful for that fact.

_**Time Skip**_

I had finally got everything put away in my new room. It was nice. I had a window overlooking the street, a huge closet, and right next door was my own bathroom. Yup. I'm pretty excited. But I shouldn't be. The Cullens left me. My parents and step father were dead. I should be bawling my eyes out. But I wasn't. I just didn't have any more tears to cry. I also felt like things were going to be different. I hoped so.

"Hi!" I heard suddenly from behind me.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed bloody murder. Who the hell was this psycho? And why the hell is she in my room?

Uncle Nate came running in my room, but stopped once he saw the crazy girl.

"Parker," he sighed.

Parker? His friend? Uncle Nate sure does hang out with weird people now.

"What?" she asked. I guess she saw nothing wrong with giving people heart attacks.

He just shook his head and sighed, rubbing his forehead, face tilted to the ground. "Nothing Parker. Come on Bells, Hardison and Eliot are waiting in the living room."

"Okay," I said as I started walking towards the door. Parker followed close behind me. At one point I felt her put her head beside my shoulder and sniff my hair. Um...?

I stopped, turned around, and looked at her. Yet again, she looked as if she had done nothing wrong. "Can I help you?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Nope." she said happily. She walked around me and skipped into the living room. Okay...

I followed behind her and when I looked up I saw the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

_AN: Okay, so this is my second story. I'm really excited about because I love Twilight and Leverage soooo much! I will try to update both stories as much as possible. Lots-o-love to my readers! Leave me reviews! They help me work faster!_


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Gorgeous!

Chapter 2: Hello Gorgeous!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Twilight or Leverage. But it's fun to manipulate the characters however I want to.**

_AN: Thanks soooo much to all of you who read and reviewed! Keep 'em coming! Or is that a selfish request? Oh well! I also want to thank those of you who put this on their story alert and favorite story list. I try to thank everyone individually, but in case you didn't get it, THANKS! Enjoy chapter 2!_

**BPOV**

Holy. Hell. Who the hell is that? He's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen! And considering I've met vampires, that's definitely saying something.

I just stared at him. He looked up and stared right back. Wait, what? Why the hell is he staring? I'm nothing to look at. Oh God, do I have something on my face?

I was pulled from my thoughts by Nate clearing his throat. I looked at him and he was glaring at the man I couldn't keep my eyes off of. No, please don't glare at the gorgeous man. He's too pretty.

Another man came up to me and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Alec, but everyone else calls me Hardison." He held out his hand to shake.

I shook the offered hand and smiled, "Hi Hardison. I'm Bella."

He laughed, "Oh, we know who you are. Nate hasn't shut up about you since he heard you were coming."

I smiled again and looked toward Nate, who was now blushing and looking at the floor.

The beautiful man walked up to me and also held out his hand," Hi, I'm Eliot." He smiled at me.

Oh. My. Jesus. Even his voice was beautiful. It was rough and deep, but I'll be damned if I couldn't call it beautiful. And I'd be lying if I said his smile didn't stir something deep inside of me.

I shook his hand in a daze and vaguely heard my voice say, "Bella."

I shook my head to clear it and cleared my throat, "Um, I was just about to make dinner. Any requests?" I asked, looking at Nate.

He was glaring at Eliot, again, before he looked at me and said, "I think there's everything you need in there to make lasagna. Charlie always said he liked it when you cooked it."

We both froze for a second. I was so caught up with the move, seeing Nate again, and, well, staring at Eliot that I had almost forgot the reason I was here in the first place. Charlie. It was still hard to accept the fact that he was dead. That I would never see him again.

My eyes started tearing up. I tilted my head towards the floor so no one would see and said, "Um, I'll go get started on that lasagna."

I walked quickly to the kitchen. I leaned on the counter and started crying quietly. Suddenly, I felt someone start rubbing my back soothingly. I jumped and turned around. Eliot.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional."

He tugged me into a hug, "It's fine. It's completely normal to be upset after your dad dies. No one thinks you're being too emotional."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and continued crying. I couldn't help it. And I definitely wasn't going to step away from him. He just continued to hold me for a few minutes until I was all cried out. When I was finished, he squeezed me tighter for a second and then let me go. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with nothing but concern.

I smiled and said, "Thank you,"

"No problem," he said as he smiled back.

"You wanna help me cook?" I asked tentatively.

He smiled again. "I'd love to. I just so happen to be the best cook in the group," he flaunted as he washed his hands.

I giggled, "Oh, really?"

"Really," he replied, chuckling.

"Well, I'm honored to be in the kitchen with such a master chef."

"As you should be."

**NPOV**

I don't like it. I saw them staring at each other when Bella came in the living room. He's too old for her. Way too old. He's 8 years older for God's sake! And I knew how he was with girls. He wasn't a relationship type of guy. He was a one night stand type of guy. Bella was here so I could take care of her, and that does not include letting her get involved with Eliot. I guess Sophie could tell where my thoughts were, because she came over and sat by me on the couch.

"He's a good guy, Nate. He would never hurt her, "she said, trying to comfort me.

It wasn't working. "How do you know that? You know how he is with girls, Sophie."

She grinned, stood up, and pulled me up after her. "Come on. I want to show you something."

We walked towards the kitchen. Sophie moved us where they couldn't see us and said, "Look,"

I looked towards where she pointed and saw Bella in Eliot's arms. She was crying and he was holding her. Rubbing her back gently while he just let her get it out. They looked good together, I had to admit. Their looks were similar. Both having brown eyes and hair. His was shorter than hers, of course, reaching just past his shoulders, while hers went down to the small of her back. I'm not sure what it was, but they just looked right together. She fit perfectly in his arms, like she was made for him. I didn't like that thought.

She was my niece. I'm supposed to protect her and take care of her. It didn't feel right, letting her be with a guy like that. She's supposed to think boys are gross, like she did when she was little. I guess I had to face the fact that she wasn't a little girl anymore. God, I sound like her father. She is an adult now though. She could make her own decisions and I can't exactly stop her from doing anything. I had to let her do this, if this was what she wanted. They obviously liked each other, even if they didn't know it yet. I sighed. I need a drink.

_AN: I'm not very proud of this chapter. I was distracted the whole time, and I wasn't really in the mood to write, but I wanted to get another chapter out today. I guess I should've taken into account that I would most likely write a sucky chapter if my mind, or heart, wasn't in it. I'm sooooo uber sorry! Lots-o-love to my readers! I'm really sorry about the sucky chapter. I promise I will make it up to you._


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Chapter 3: Dinner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Twilight or Leverage. Though I really wouldn't mind Christian Kane/Eliot owning me. Not. At. All.**

_AN: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the wait! My internet got cut off sometime during the night and it took a while to come back on once the bill was paid. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites you have for both me and my story! Between my two stories, I'm getting totally spoiled! I try to thank all of you individually, but there was one person in particular that I couldn't. For some reason it wouldn't let me PM you. JulesLillianTellar I frikin' love you! You sent me the best review I've gotten yet, and your gorgeous words made my heart skip a beat! Thanks my love! I hope this chapter sucks less than the last. ~fingers crossed~ Enjoy my darlings!_

**BPOV**

We had all gotten to know each other over dinner. Well. I got to know them and they got to know me. They, quite obviously, knew each other. Parker was...interesting, to say the least. She seems to lack people skills. She doesn't seem to know how to talk to people and she definitely didn't react to things the way normal people. She has a totally different mindset than most people. She seemed nice enough, though.

Alec, or Hardison, was hilarious! Most of the time, unintentionally. He was definitely the joker of the group. His jokes, and sometimes just his reactions to things, had me howling! I had laughed so hard tonight it hurt. But I guess that was a good thing. I definitely needed it.

Uncle Nate was usually pretty serious. If they were a family, I would definitely say he is the dad. He tried to keep them out of fights, but even just over dinner Eliot and Hardison seemed to keep getting into it for some reason or another. Even if it wasn't all that serious, Nate brought a stop to it. That didn't necessarily mean he was a fun-sucker. He had just as much fun as all of us throughout dinner. I did keep an eye on him though. He didn't seem to have a drinking problem at the moment. He drank less than Eliot did. But I guess that wasn't really saying anything since Eliot was drinking beer and Nate was drinking scotch. But, still.

Sophie was great. Not that all of them weren't, but I really liked her. She would've been the mother of this 'little family'. She, like Nate, seemed to keep them in line without being tough on them. Yet again, that didn't mean she didn't like to have fun. She seems to be a genuinely nice person. Kind. Warm. Caring. Just like a mother.

Eliot. Sigh. I kept seeking glances at him throughout dinner. He caught me every time, though. I would look. About 3 seconds later, he would look. He would smile. I would smile back, tentatively, as I blushed, and I would look away. And then it would happen again. I would be lying if I didn't say I loved every second of it. He seemed like a really nice guy. Polite. He had a bit of an accent, too. Delicious. Southern gentleman. I like it. I could see a few scars on him though. It made me frown. How had he gotten hurt? Did someone do this to him? And then that made me angry. Why would someone hurt him? He had a scar just above his top lip, about an inch long, maybe, running down to touch his lip. A few small circular marks on his arm. I thought, maybe, I could see a burn mark on his chest, underneath his white shirt, but I couldn't be sure.

He was strong. Of that I was certain. He had to be to have so many scars. But I could see it was more than just physical strength. More than the ability to endure the pain of another wound. He was strong, emotionally and mentally, too. Almost too strong. Like he had walls built up around him, so you could only get so close. Why? What had happened to him? I felt that earlier, in the kitchen, I had gotten past them. If only an inch. Maybe I hadn't taken the walls down. Maybe I had just climbed over. Or went under them. But I wanted to. I want to tear them down completely. He shouldn't be shut off. People should get the chance to see the person behind the bricks he stacked so high.

But why did I care? It's not like we're together, or anything. We had only just met today. Why was I so concerned with this man?

After dinner we went to the living room. Alec suggested we watch some TV show. I had never heard of it before, but apparently they had. Everyone, excluding me, groaned.

The man with the beautiful accent spoke. "Come on, Hardison! No one wants to watch that crap besides you."

I agreed. But I would agree to anything that came out of his mouth. But I also agreed because it looked very...sci-fy-y...and geeky...and all around just not good. I'm almost positive I would've fallen asleep while watching it. Actually, I might just go to sleep anyway.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head on up to bed." I said apologetically.

Parker looked devastated. "What? Why? It's only 9:00!"

"She's been through a lot today, Parker. I'm sure she's tired." Nate piped in. Thank you.

She still didn't look happy, but she didn't say anything.

I told everyone goodnight and went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and looked for my smaller suitcase. It had my clothes in it. I couldn't remember where I put that stupid thing! When I looked in the closet, I found it. It was on the shelf above the rack to hang my clothes on. A good foot out of my reach. Dammit!

How did it even get up there? Then I remembered. Nate had my suitcases. He probably put it there thinking I would be able to reach it. Wrong-o. I sighed and walked out of my room to find× Nate. I had to have my clothes.

I was halfway down the hallway, looking at my feet to make sure I didn't fall, when I ran into him. Or what I thought was Nate. When I looked up to apologize, I saw Eliot. The words got stuck in my throat. He moved back and apologized. "I'm sorry, Bella, I wasn't looking where I was going."

I shook my head to clear it. Again. "No, it was my fault. I was going to look for Nate when I bumped into you because I can't reach my stuff and I wasn't looking where I was going. I was looking at the floor so I didn't trip, which happens quite often, you know. I'm very clumsy."

I finally stopped my oh so intelligent rambling when I saw him laughing quietly to himself. Stupid gorgeous cowboy.

He looked up, shocked. "What?"

Shit. Did I say that out loud? I didn't know what to say. I just kinda stood there, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I'm sure I looked real attractive.

I decided that I'd had enough of embarrassing myself for the day and turned around to go back into my room.

Eliot grabbed my hand to stop me. Oh, God. He was gunna yell at me, wasn't he? Dammit. Why can't I do anything write. He spun me around and I looked towards the floor. I didn't want to see his face while he told me off, and I definitely didn't want him to see the tears I was trying to keep at bay. My throat was closing up and I felt the need to gasp for breath and cry like a baby.

I felt him gently raise my chin with his finger. I reluctantly opened my eyes to look at him after he pulled me head up to face him. He looked confused and upset.

"Hey. What's this? What's wrong, darlin'?" He asked in that drawl he had.

"I'm really sorry!" I busted out. I started crying as I was talking, too. I think half of it was me being embarrassed and half of it was because he was mad at me. "I didn't mean to say that out loud! It was just supposed to be in my head. Not that I think bad things about you all the time! They're just sarcastic ramblings."

He finally stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth. I almost wanted to be childish and lick it, but I don't think I could control myself if my tongue touched a part of his body. Jesus, how pathetic is that? It's his hand! And what a wonderful hand it is. The things I bet he could do with that hand-

Stop it! God when did I turn into such a slut?

"I'm not mad, Bella. I thought it was pretty funny. I was just shocked that you said it to me. We haven't talked all that much today, and I thought that maybe you were trying to tell me something. That you didn't want me around."

Uh...What? Did he just say he thought I didn't want him around? Bullspit!

"No! I didn't mean anything by not talking to you. I guess I was just intimidated." I admitted shyly.

He looked confused. "Intimidated? How? I mean I guess to some people I look scary, but I didn't think you-"

"No! Not that kind of intimidated. Um..." I stopped. What could I say? I couldn't exactly tell him he was far too gorgeous and way out of my league. I couldn't tell him that's why I was intimidated.

"Then why?" he asked, looking more confused than before. You and me both pal.

"Come on. You've got to know how you come off towards women."

He just stared.

I laughed sarcastically. "What? You want me to tell you? Like you don't already know! You're frikin' gorgeous! I mean, I haven't seen other women's reactions to you because we haven't exactly left this apartment together, but I can guess."

I was shocked. Holy. Chizz. I cannot believe I just said all that. Sure I was kinda irritated, but how could he not know? And the irritation is no excuse for babbling off like I just did.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear him come closer. The next thing I knew, he grabbed my cheeks gently, but firmly, and kissed me.

My eyes opened wide with shock. What?

_AN: Holy. Chizz. They kissed. That was totally not planned, but when I got to that point I was like, 'whatever, go for it', and I did! Yet again, not sure how I feel about it. You? Review! Also, I'm having to switch back and forth between the polls, so if you want to vote, but the poll isn't up, just keep checking every day. I'll have this poll up longer than my other one, because I think I'm gunna wait a few chapters before I bring in their 'work'. Send me some love! Or criticism. I accept both with open arms! Love, chocolate kisses, and happy holiday wishes to all of you!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss and Permission

Chapter 4: The Kiss and Permission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to× Twilight or Leverage...yet...but plans are in the making. ;D**

_AN: OMG I'm sooooo sorry! My computer screen broke and now I'm using my grandfather's laptop, which has 20,000 viruses, but I will get it fixed soon and hopefully it'll be fixed and I'll be updating everyday by Wednesday. I apologize from the bottom of my slowly breaking heart and soul! Thank you all for being patient and for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews. LOVE YOU LOADS! Now,...Onward!_

**BPOV**

Um...Can I just say...?

Holy. Chizz.

That's all. I got nothing else. My mind is completely not working. Just like the SpongeBob episode where Squidward tells him not to remember anything else besides fine dining and breathing, and then all the little SpongeBobs in big SpongeBob's brain are scrambling around for his name. Yup. That's me.

Except it wasn't exactly my name that I was forgetting. Well, that too, I guess.

As soon as Eliot started kissing me, I couldn't think straight to save my life. His lips were firm against mine, but still somehow soft and tender.

I was frozen. But just as I was about to kiss him back, he pulled away. I frowned. Noooo.

Well that wasn't exactly mature of me.

When I looked at him he was frowning too. Was he...Was he disappointed?

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He did this a few more times before he actually spoke. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I thought you wanted..." he cut off.

Uh...Yes, sir I want it! Why the hell is he apologizing?

He turned and started walking away, about to go back downstairs. Um, hell no.

I walked quickly to catch up with him. When I did, I grabbed his hand and turned him around.

He couldn't even look me in the eye. "Look, if you're gonna yell at me, can you just-"

Before he could finish, I grabbed his face and pulled him down so I could kiss him. Yell at him? Um, not unless he pulls away again.

He was frozen for a second, but after a few seconds he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, so there was no room in between us.

Was a fist-pump going a little overboard? I don't think so. I'll just do it in my head so I don't look like a dork.

Eliot ran his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance. Un problemo, I've never made out with anyone before! My only boyfriend was a vampire who insisted on closed mouth kissing. My tongue stayed firmly planted in my mouth the whole time, as did his.

Um... I could wing it? Yeah, I'll wing it.

I opened my mouth a tad and his tongue gladly came out to play. I moaned. Delicious.

I got the hang of it after a minute and was no longer letting him do all the work. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, mine not giving up so early in its first fight.

We must've been making out for longer than I thought, because the next thing I knew, I heard a throat clearing. We stopped kissing and looked toward the bastard who interrupted us.

It was Hardison. Um...

He looked amused, like he was trying to fight off a laugh.

"Bella, can I steal Eliot once you've pried your legs off of him, please?"

What? How were my legs...Oh.

When I looked down, I noticed that sometime during the Battle of the Tongues, my legs ended up wrapped around Eliot's waist and his hands were on my butt.

When did that happen? Eliot didn't seem to have a clue either. I guess we really were kind of out of it.

Hardison nodded and walked off, still smirking. Me and Eliot looked at each other. I unhitched my legs from Eliot's waist, albeit reluctantly, and landed with my feet firmly planted on the floor.

Well that was embarrassing. I could feel my face heat up as I started blushing. I looked at the floor, so as not to look at Eliot.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up so I would look at him. When I finally made eye contact, he smiled. A genuine, comforting smile. I smiled back. I couldn't help it.

He kissed me quickly. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not." Then his face got serious. "We should talk sometime, though. I can't just walk away and not see you again, and I wanna know what it is exactly you want."

I nodded. "Why don't you come back tomorrow? Nate said he's gonna run some errands at about noon. You could come over. Help me fix us some lunch."

"Okay. I'll be here."

I smiled. Although outside, I was staying calm, cool, and collected, inside I was freaking out! 'Yes! He's coming back! He's coming back!'

He smiled back and walked to the stairs. He turned around to look at me before he went down them, and smiled at me again.

I smiled back and waved. Those stupid little girly waves where your hands don't move, but you just wiggle your fingers back and forth. God, I'm an idiot.

He waved back, an actual wave, and went downstairs.

Smile firmly planted on my face, I turned around and walked towards my new room. I had to get ready for bed so I could get beauty sleep for tomorrow. Just as I reached my room, I remembered why I was out in the hallway in the first place. I couldn't reach my frikin bag.

"Son of a!"

**EPOV (This is an attempt! I will never know and can't even guess how this gorgeous man's mind works! It may suck. Beware!)**

Dammit Hardison! I can't believe he interrupted us!

That was, in all honesty, the best kiss, or kisses, I've ever had. She seemed hesitant at first. Like she didn't know what to do.

Oh, God. She's young. What if she's never had a boyfriend before, much less made out with someone before?

What was I thinking? I shouldn't even be getting involved with someone her age. I'm 26! She's 18! That's 8 years separating us!

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Nate clearing his throat. I froze. Now I'm not afraid of him, but he is the one person that could keep Bella away from me. If he didn't like it, I wouldn't see her again. On his team or not.

I looked at him and he gestured to the living room before he turned around and walked into it. I sighed. Shit. Hardison probably told him what he saw and now he's pissed. Great.

I walked in the living room, where everybody else was, and sat on the couch beside Parker.

Nate was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "Look, Eliot, Bella's the only person I have left. I want you to understand that."

Of course I understood it. Everyone had heard about his son dying. We had all met Maggie, his ex-wife, a few times. And now, with his brother, Bella's father, dead too, Bella was all he had. I knew that. But I had no intention of hurting her or taking her away from him.

"I do, Nate."

He nodded. "Good. I also want you to understand what I'll do if you hurt her. I don't care if you could normally kick my ass in a heartbeat. I will kill you. Do you understand that?"

Wait a second. He was gunna let me be with her?

I guess the confusion was on my face because Nate sighed.

"Eliot, I know you're a good guy and I can see how you and Bella act around each other. You like each other. It's not just wanting to get her in your bed." he paused. "Is it?"

"No! No, Nate, it's not just about getting her in my bed. I don't know. It's just...when I talk to her, I don't feel like a bad guy. Like the person I used to be. The person who killed people. It all goes away. I can just relax and talk to her. It's not like I've even known her that long, she just..."

I didn't exactly know what I was trying to say. I couldn't even decipher in my own head how I feel around her. Calm. I don't feel the urge to punch Hardison every time he says something stupid anymore. It makes Bella laugh, and I really like that sound.

Jesus, I sound like a girl. Since when did I like the way someone laughs. Now, apparently.

Nate sighed. "I guess...I guess I don't have a problem with it. But like I said, you hurt her, I kill you. All your skills be damned." He looked as if saying this made him nauseous.

I didn't know what to say. I knew it had to be hard for Nate to say that. It was his job to protect her now, and this made him feel like he was just handing her over to be someone else's responsibility. "Thank you, Nate. I'll never hurt her. You know that. And besides, we just met. I'm gunna talk to her tomorrow and see where we stand. I don't wanna overwhelm her how I feel and jump into things quickly, or not give her enough."

Everyone looked surprised. I guess I knew why. I wasn't exactly known for being emotional.

It was quiet for a minute, then Bella popped her head in. "Hey. I was wondering if I could borrow one of the guys for a second."

"What do you need?" The question came out of my mouth before I could think. Not that I regret it. I would help her with whatever she needed.

She was the only one that didn't look surprised. "Well, someone who shall remain nameless, Nate, put my bag up on a shelf I can't reach. Do you think you could help me?"

I smiled. "Of course." I stood up and followed her upstairs to her room. She led me to her closet, opened it, and pointed to the shelf, well above what she could reach, but well within what I could. I reached up and easily grabbed it and handed it to her. "There you go, darlin'."

She smiled. "I like your accent."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's kinda hot." She admitted, blushing and looking to the floor.

I smiled and laid the accent on thick, "Well, thank you, darlin'."

She giggled, still blushing, and looked back up at me.

How the hell could this little 5'6'' girl make me feel so many things without even doing anything? The feelings I got just when she laughed were stronger than anything I ever felt with Amy.

"You're very welcome, cowboy." She said, in her own drawl.

I chuckled. "That was a horrible accent."

She fake gasped, "No it was not! It was amazing."

"Not so much. You can't fake country, darlin'."

"Meanie. My accent was awesome." She said and threw a shirt she pulled out of her bag at me. It hit me dead in the face. Nice aim.

"Excuse me. What was that for, little missy?" I asked, faking outrage.

She laughed and picked up her not-so-horrible country accent again. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. Please, don't hurt me."

"Well, now, I wouldn't do that, little lady. But, you do need a punishment. What do you think that should be?"

"Well, sir, I don't feel I need a punishment. I did nothing wrong."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

I ran, picked her up, and threw her on her bed. She screamed as I picked her up and started laughing as I threw her. I straddled her waist and started tickling her. She was screaming and squealing, squirming all over the place trying to get away from me. I don't think so.

"What do you say?" I ask.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop! Please!" She screamed out through her laughter.

I stopped. "I guess that apology was acceptable. Just as long as you don't do it again, young lady."

She nodded seriously. "No, sir. I've learned my lesson. I'll be a good girl from now on."

"Good."

We looked at each other for a minute. Sometime during that time we had started leaning towards each other. I hesitated. She didn't. She reached up and kissed me, more confident this time.

We kissed on her bed for a few minutes, until Sophie made her presence known and cleared her throat. We broke apart and looked towards her. Dammit. They sent Sophie because they knew I couldn't really stay mad at her. Everyone else, yeah. But not her. I'm not entirely sure why.

"Your presence is requested in the living room. Parker wants to learn how to play board games."

Um, what? "What? Why?"

"Apparently she saw that Bella had a few up here and didn't know what they were. She said to come and bring all of Bella's games down with you. Nate and Hardison agree."

She gave me a pointed look. Nate agreed because me and Bella would be in front of him, and could be monitored, and Hardison agreed because Parker wanted to. He would do anything she wanted him to.

I got up with a sigh. "Fine. We'll be down in a minute."

I looked back at Bella. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. This should be interesting. Why doesn't Parker know how to play board games?"

I sighed. "She grew up in bad orphanages and foster homes, so she doesn't understand a lot of really basic things. Including people skills."

She laughed shortly. "That makes sense."

I raised my eyebrow, silently asking what the hell she was talking about. Parker was always weird but what could she have done so soon that Bella already knows the extent of that weirdness?

"She scared the shit outta me earlier and when I looked at her like she was crazy she was confused. Like she didn't do anything wrong."

I chuckled. "Yup. That sounds like Parker. Come on. If we don't get down there they'll all come up here."

We gathered her huge collection of board games, ranging from Scrabble to Disney Monopoly, and hurried downstairs.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs we heard Parker clapping.

"What first?" she asked excitedly.

**BPOV (I felt really uncomfortable doing EPOV)**

After hours of board games it was 11:30 and we were all on the couch just talking. Parker had disappeared to go to the bathroom, but it had been a while. Where could that crazy girl be?

Just as I thought that, she came back to the living room.

"Hey, Eliot, what's this thing?"

We all turned around and saw Parker holding a guitar sideways awkwardly, like she didn't know what to do with it. Well, I guess she didn't because she didn't even know what it was.

"Parker! What did I tell you about going in my room?"

He has a room here? Why is he leaving tonight, then?

"Sorry! I couldn't help it! You put a new lock on it and I just wanted to see how long it would take to pick it. Then once I did I really wanted to go in."

She picks locks? Um, okay?

He sighed. "It's a guitar, Parker. You play music on it."

"Will you play it? Pleeeeease?"

"No, Parker. I don't wanna play."

"I'd like to hear you play." I said shyly. Not sure if I was overstepping any bounds.

He looked at me. "Really?"

I smiled, reassuring him. "Yeah, I would."

He sighed. "Fine. Give it to me, Parker."

_AN: Again, I'm really really sorry about the wait! I love you guys and hopefully I can borrow a computer again soon. Please review! Tell me how I did this time around. Adios! Love, kisses, and red bulls, which are frikin delicious, to all of you! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5: Music and Bad Dreams

Chapter 5: Music and Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to× Twilight or Leverage...yet...plans are in the making... ;D**

_AN: I got to borrow a COMPUTER again! First of all, thanks for all the amazing feedback! You guys make my heart beat faster. Well, you guys and the thought of kissing Eliot/Christian Kane... Anyways! JulesLillianTellar...Ahhh! I'm so glad you're writing! Your reviews are my absolute favorite! I love you! Morgan Ganz, I can't reply to your review, but I loved it! Thanks! Anyways...after this I'm not sure when the next time I can update will be, so please be patient and don't hate me. Now,...ONWARD!_

**BPOV**

Is it wrong that the idea of Eliot playing guitar is incredibly sexy?

Eliot picks up the guitar and thinks about what to sing.

Parker wasn't as patient as the rest of us. "Come on! Play something!"

"I'm thinkin', Parker! Calm down!"

And she does. I don't blame her. He can be kinda scary. Yet again, hotness.

And then he starts playing.

_Can I cut in on a dance?_

_You ain't gonna find what you're lookin' for_

_In that little Mexican_

_You can't mix your tears_

_With those from an agave plant_

_You see I've danced with him myself_

_And he's never been a friend_

_You go believin' in your Lancelot_

_Well it's all in vain_

_And you're chasin' picket fences,_

_well, there's always hell to pay_

_I met many a girl in here_

_With the same story line_

_All them boys on those white horses_

_Don't know how to ride_

_But I got a pain outside with enough giddy up_

_To be free_

_I got a faint smell of cheap perfume_

_And a hint of gasoline_

_See I'm a different kind of knight_

_You're gonna find your fairy tales are lies_

_I don't have a white horse_

_But you can come along for the ride_

_She said "I'm tired of living life in a romance book._

_I think chivalry's dead_

_And I ain't gonna look_

_For them roundtable boys on the white horse_

_That can't get the story right."_

_I said "as luck would have it_

_I was tossed by the throne_

_I let my Mary Ann down_

_Some years ago_

_And I traded my coat of arms_

_For a guitar and some broken yellow lines."_

_But I got a pain outside with enough giddy up_

_To be free_

_I got a faint smell of cheap perfume_

_And a hint of gasoline_

_See I'm a different kind of knight_

_You're gonna find your fairy tales are lies_

_I don't have a white horse_

_But you can come along for the ride_

_She kinda shifted in her seat a little bit_

_The thought of every eye on her bee-stung lips_

_And she raised that glass and the lime_

_And she kissed them goodbye_

_She said "promise me you'll take it slow_

_And swear no talk of tomorrow_

_And when you feel me tighten around you_

_Well you can let the hammer down."_

_And I got a pain outside with enough giddy up_

_To be free_

_I got a faint smell of cheap perfume_

_And a hint of gasoline_

_See I'm a different kind of knight_

_You're gonna find your fairy tales are all lies_

_I don't have a white horse_

_Oh but you can come along for the ride_

Wow. Um,...Can I just say...I think I just came.

He sounded amazing, his rough voice caressing the words as his hands ran over the guitar strings perfectly.

We all started clapping. Who wouldn't? The man was amazing!

He turned and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I blushed and looked away. I caught Nate's eye and he nodded. Um...what? Was he giving me permission to be with Eliot? I guess my face showed confusion, because he looked at Eliot, back at me, and nodded again. I smiled and nodded in thanks.

He smiled back. I guess that was a 'you're welcome'. He sighed. "Alright, time for you guys to go. I'm sure× Bella's tired from everything today and I know I need sleep. Out!"

They all filed out the door, some not without complaining, cough Hardison and Parker. Eliot stayed for a second. Nate looked at Eliot pointedly and went upstairs.

Eliot cleared his throat. "So, I'll be here around 12?" he asked, confirming.

I nodded. "If that's okay with you. I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want to or if you don't have time or something. I mean I didn't even ask if you were busy. You could come another time. Or you don't even have to come at all. I mean I'd be sad if you didn't, but-"

He cut me off with a kiss. I reached up and my hands found purchase in his shoulder length brown hair. His hands found my waist and brought me closer. We continued our battle for dominance for a few minutes before he pulled away. Noooo.

He looked at me and smiled. "You talk way too much. You worry too much, too. If I didn't have time or didn't want to come, I never would've agreed to come. I definitely want to come."

I smiled back at him trying not to jump up and down and squeal like an idiot at the fact that he wanted to spend time with me.

He pulled away from me, not looking any happier about it than I was. "I'll let you sleep. I know it's been a long day for you. Goodnight."

I reached up and pecked him on his cheek. "Thank you. For everything. Goodnight."

He smiled back. "No problem, really." He turned around and went out the door. I closed it behind him and sighed. I smiled hugely and ran upstairs to go to bed.

After I had my shower and got dressed in my pajamas, I got into bed and bundled under the covers. I didn't set an alarm, because I knew I would never sleep 12 hours. I went to sleep dreaming of guitar playing cowboys. My dreams didn't stay that amazing, though.

I had graduated just a week ago. I almost hadn't, though, because after the Cullens left, I let everything slip under the cracks. After the school guidance counselor told me I might not graduate, I pulled my schoolwork together. I gradually stopped being such a loner, though I did prefer to sit by myself at lunch. That was some time I had to do schoolwork or just read. And I liked being alone. Of course I still got stares and people talking behind my back, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me, but I just tried to ignore it. Which admittedly, wasn't too hard when I was immersed in a good book.

When I got home, Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway. That was odd. Usually he told me if he was gunna be home early.

I made my way in the house and saw that the lights were off. Weird.

"Dad? Are you here?" I called out, waiting for a response. I didn't get one.

I turned the living room light on and saw stuff scattered everywhere, like there was a struggle. I tried to slow my breathing down as I made my way upstairs to Charlie's room quietly. 'He's a police officer,' I told myself. 'He can take care of himself.'

When I turned the light on in his bedroom, I screamed. My dad was laying on the floor, bullets littering his chest and stomach. I ran over and placed my fingers on his neck, though I knew he was dead. No pulse. I started crying harder than I already was.

I saw a piece of paper beside him. I picked it up and it read, _"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see your reaction. I'm sure it would've been lovely. I was too busy doing what you'll see if you turn on the news. Whatever channel. It's everywhere. I know the Cullens are no longer with you, but I could really care less. You will die."_

Victoria. I was trying to slow my tears and my heartbeat as I turned the news on in Charlie's room.

My mom's house in Florida was shown. "Renee and Phil Dwyer were found, not too long ago, in their house, murdered. A neighbor heard the gunshots, called 911, and rushed over to their house. There was no one there, but Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer were already dead and couldn't be helped. No gun was found and police have no leads."

I turned the television off. I couldn't listen anymore. I fell to the floor, sobbing and screaming. She had taken everything from me. I had nothing now. Sometime later, I composed myself somewhat, called 911, and told them about my dad. That day passed in a blur. The police asking me questions, taking pictures, and looking for evidence. I had enough sense to put the note in my pocket.

When they tried to get me to leave I was screaming and shouting. Struggling against them so I couldn't leave my dad.

"Bella!"

I woke up screaming. I looked up and saw Eliot, looking worried.

I threw myself into his arms and started crying. He didn't have a problem with it, just wrapped his arms around me like earlier and let me let it all out.

_AN: I'm not sure how I feel about this. I was being rushed, so I'm sorry if it sucked. Review! I'll try to get my computer fixed sometime this week, please be patient. Love, kisses, and Christian Kane music to all of you!_


	6. Chapter 6: Stories and Hidden Talents

Chapter 6: Stories and Hidden Talents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to× Twilight or Leverage...yet...plans are in the making. :D**

_AN: I love you guys! The reviews are great! JulesLillianTellar...I frikin love you! Your reviews are always my favorite! The make my heart beat faster! You're my absolute fave! But we won't tell anyone else... ;D. I'm really sorry for the delay! I've been really busy and haven't had a chance to write. I promise I will try to write more! This chapter has been stubborn and I had no inspiration when I sat down to write it. Now,... ONWARD!_

**EPOV**

I had gotten my normal 90 minutes of sleep last night, so when I woke up, I was feeling refreshed. I walked around my house, looking for something to occupy my time until 11:00, when I would take a shower, get dressed, and head over to Nate's to talk to Bella. I would normally take a shower when I first got up, but I was feeling kind of lazy this morning.

I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. After I had everything in its rightful place, with the switch turned on and the coffee making its way out of the little hole thing and going into the pot, I looked towards the clock on the stove and groaned. It's only 3:30.

I had eight hours until I would see Bella again.

I occupied my time tidying the house. At least I knew that would take some time. My house wasn't exactly small. After that was done I settled for watching TV. I couldn't remember what I watched, specifically. I was zoning in and out during the cooking show I had settled on. It was better that those stupid reality shows that make me wanna stab myself in the eye with a fork. By the time I came out of my stupor for the last time, it was 10:30. Eh, it's close to 11:00. I'm sure she won't mind if I'm a little early.

I was in my car and on the way to Nate's by 11:00. There was light traffic, but I got there at about 11:30. As I got to Nate's door, he was coming out. He saw me and stopped.

"Bella's still asleep. You can go in if you want, though. Make yourself at home." He said it friendly enough, but there was a bit of an undertone to it. Like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Thanks."

I went in and sat on the couch, once again turning on the TV, not really watching it. Then I heard Bella.

"Noooo! Please! Don't! Let me go!"

I bolted upstairs, taking them three at a time. When I opened her door, I sighed in relief. She was still asleep. The screaming started again. She was thrashing around in her bed, fighting off an intruder who wasn't there.

I ran over to her, sat on the bed, and started shaking her. "Bella! Bella wake up!"

I repeated this action for a minute, until she finally woke up, shaking, sweating, and gasping for air. She saw me and wrapped her arms tight around me. I couldn't really say that I minded. I just held her and let her cry.

It took a while, but she finally calmed down. She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

I felt my eyebrows furrow. "What? What are you sorry for?" I asked, totally confused.

"Well, first, for making you sit here and listening to me cry like a baby. And I ruined your shirt."

What? "Bella, you don't have to apologize for anything. Especially crying. Or getting my shirt a little wet."

She looked apprehensive but nodded. She just looked at me for a minute, then smiled. I smiled back, I couldn't help it.

**BPOV**

I was so glad it was× Eliot that found me. I didn't wanna have to explain it to Nate, and I knew he would keep trying to get it out of me. I had a feeling Eliot wouldn't do that. He would wait until I was ready to talk about it.

I looked down at myself and grimaced. I looked back up at Eliot. "Can I have a few minutes? I really need a shower."

He laughed. "You don't have to ask, Bella. Go ahead. I was watching TV downstairs before I heard you, anyway."

I froze. What all did he hear? "What did I say?" he asked, confused.

"What did I say?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

He still looked confused. "Well, you weren't exactly talking, you were screaming. Nothing I could really understand what was going on. It was just 'no' and stuff like that. You scared the hell outta me, you know that?" he grabbed me in a tight but gentle hug.

I was shocked. Not that I didn't like the affectionate gesture, because I absolutely did, but Eliot doesn't seem the type to be overly affectionate. Or affectionate at all.

I hugged him back though. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said sincerely.

**EPOV**

I sat on the couch downstairs, watching television, while I waited for Bella to get out of the shower. And for the images of her in the shower to get out of my head.

Her skin with a pink tint to it from the heat. Water running all the way down her body. Her hands caressing-

I blinked and shook those images out of my head. It was difficult.

She acted so mature, like an adult, that I keep forgetting she's only 18. She probably doesn't have much experience with relationships and sex, and I don't want to throw it all on her at once. That's why I'm here now, to talk with her. I can't say that I wouldn't want to be here anyway, but...

I heard the shower cut off. Images of her naked, stepping out of the shower, immediately flooded my mind. I pushed them away again.

I went into the kitchen, trying to distract myself. I opened the refrigerator and peered in. There were bottles upon bottles of 2 liter orange soda taking up half of the space. I sighed. Hardison.

I saw some beers on the bottom shelf of the fridge and grabbed one. I turned around and cursed. Bella was right behind me.

She giggled. "I'm sorry. Did I scare the big, macho cowboy?" she asked, teasingly.

I glared jokingly at her. "No. No, you did not scare me. I knew you were there the whole time." I lied. Which worried me.

I'm a retrieval specialist. One of my jobs is to be observant, but I didn't even know she was downstairs. Hell, I didn't even know she was in the same room as me! Only Parker did that, and even that was rare. But it's her job to be especially sneaky, she's a cat burglar.

Bella was really screwing with my head.

"Sure you did." She said, disbelieving.

I did my best to look offended, then took a sip of my beer.

She got serious then. "So...that talk?"

I sighed. We did need to talk.

I walked back into the living room and she followed. We both sat on the couch and I turned off the television.

We sat there for a moment, just staring at each other. She finally broke the silence.

**BPOV**

I sighed. "Look, I admittedly don't have much experience with relationships. I've had a boyfriend and he didn't turn out as great as I would've thought. I guess that sounds kinda cliché though." I said, getting off track.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

I had to be careful how I answered this question. I knew that, I hadn't lost all of my brain cells yet. But, I told him. I told him the version humans could hear. And I didn't leave out anything.

I told him how we met. How long we'd been together. His family. How he left. And how I felt and what I did after they left me.

After I was finished, I was crying into his shoulder. He just sat there and comforted me while I cried. It felt nice, though. Someone holding me. It seems like it's been forever since I've had someone's arms around me like this. But I knew that wasn't why I liked Eliot. He was sweet, funny, caring, obviously good looking, and protective. While he wasn't as bad as Edward, I knew he would take care of me and would never let me get hurt.

I stopped crying and looked up at him. He stared right back at me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He immediately put his hands on my face, cupping my jaw, and rubbed his thumbs gently over my cheeks.

He ran his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I happily granted. Things slowly escalated to the point where I was laying on the couch, him hovering over me, shirtless, as I ran my hands over his gorgeously defined chest.

I instantly forgot about everything else as Eliot put his weight on his right hand and his left made purchase underneath my shirt, his thumb tracing the bottom of my bra. I gasped as Eliot's mouth made its way down my neck with hot, open-mouth kisses.

I moaned and he slipped his thumb just underneath my bra when we heard it. There were keys jingling in the door. We both sat up quickly. Eliot put his shirt on and we rushed up the stairs to my new bathroom to make sure we didn't look all sexed up.

We did. Our hair was all over the place and our skin was flushed. We tried to right ourselves as we tried to slow our breathing. Once we looked presentable, we walked downstairs. They whole motley crew was here.

Everyone looked up as they heard us. Sophie raised her eyebrow at me and looked suspicious. I pretended I didn't see it and we sat on the couch.

We all made idle chit chat for a while, talking about this and that, when, again, Parker interrupted. "What's that thing?" she asked, pointing across the room, behind me.

I turned around and immediately saw what she was talking about. "Nothing. It's for decoration." I lied through my teeth. Eliot looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I, however, looked at Uncle Nate.

He smirked at me. "Well, Parker, that's a piano. It's another instrument."

I glared at him. Don't. You. Dare.

"Does Eliot play that big thing too?" she asked, childlike curiosity in her eyes.

He scoffed. "No. That's a girly instrument. Only wusses play the piano. How hard can it be to push some keys?"

I just stared at him. Um, excuse me? Did that really just come out of his mouth?

Uncle Nate laughed. "No, Parker, Eliot doesn't play the piano. Bella does."

Eliot froze and looked at me from where I was still glaring at him.

Hardison chuckled and Sophie and Nate tried to hold in their laughter. "Why don't you play us something, Bella? Then Eliot can see that it's not exactly easy." Sophie requested through her masked chuckles.

My eyes narrowed at him some more. "Fine," I sighed. I walked over to the piano, Harvey, I had named him when I was younger, and sat on the bench. Eliot came and sat down beside me as I thought about what to play. Everyone else was standing around Harvey.

Parker sighed, "You're not gonna take as long as Eliot did, are you?" she asked impatiently.

I laughed lightly, but didn't answer. I just started playing.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to _

_drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_Set me free_

_ leave me be._

_ I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while _

_and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees as I_

_Try to make you see that you're_

_Everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I_

_Can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're onto me, onto me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

I stopped playing and looked up. Eliot was looking at me in awe. Parker looked like she liked it, but she didn't think it was outstanding. Hardison and Sophie were staring and Nate was smiling. It'd been so long since I'd played or sang. I had to admit it felt good. Eliot kissed my cheek and I smiled.

_AN: Phew! *wipes brow* Finally! This chapter just wouldn't come out. I'm not sure how I feel about it...I hope you like. That's one of my favorite songs! Gravity by: Sara Bareilles. She has an amazing voice. If you've never heard it, go listen! If you have, go listen! :D I'm bossy. It's out of love, I promise. I'm sorry this took so long. I've been really busy and, like I said, it just wouldn't come out. Review! They're better than make out sessions on the couch with Eliot! Well, maybe not...Just pretend!_


	7. Chapter 7: A Glimpse Into The Future

Chapter 7: A Glimpse Into The Future

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own anything.**

_AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long. I keep saying that I'll try to update quicker but it never happens. I've been super busy and just couldn't find the time to write. On top of this I'm beta-ing one story and preparing for another. I'm excited but it's gonna be a lot of work, so please be patient. I wanna say thank you to everyone who has added me and this story to their favorites and alerts. I feel bad that I can't reply to each of you individually, but I just haven't had the time. I've seen them though and they made me extremely happy! Anywho, in this chapter we're gonna skip ahead. Not far, but just a fair warning. I hope this comes out alright. Review please! I might start making a rule, at least 10 reviews before I update...dun dun dun! We'll see how many reviews I get this time before I do that. Enjoy! And,...ONWARD!_

**2 MONTHS LATER**

**BPOV**

It had been two months. Two glorious months. It felt like the time had flown. No amount of time with× Eliot would be enough. Every day was amazing.

As the days passed, Eliot and I had gotten closer. Emotionally and physically. He knew I hadn't been ready, so he let me lead. But I was ready now.

I had been so scared that he would turn into another Edward, but he was so far from it. I knew now. Knew he wouldn't leave me. After all this time, all the lingering glances, the tentative touches, I was finally ready.

Eliot and I had made it a priority to have Saturdays to ourselves. We would go to his house or apartment, which was just down the hall from Nate's. I was actually headed there now. We would eat dinner and watch a movie before we would just talk, about anything and everything, before we got tired and went to bed. We kept things simple. Neither of us felt the urge to do anything grand, so we didn't.

I walked in his apartment and went straight to the kitchen, where he always was. When I walked in I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Eliot chopping something, I was not willing to look away from him to see what it was, in a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans barefoot. The chopping motions made the muscles in his arms flex subtly, just enough to drive me crazy. His face was so focused, like he was performing a surgery, but that's how he was when he was cooking.

When he finished chopping whatever it was that he was chopping he went to put the knife in the sink. As he turned around and saw me he smiled hugely, and I couldn't help but return it. It would never cease to amaze me, how much he loved me.

We had exchanged those amazing words not quite a month ago. I had said it as a joke, as we were playing around just seconds prior, but he looked at me seriously and told me he loved me too. I had just stared at him for a minute, too shocked to say anything. As soon as I got my bearings, my hands shot up to take hold of his face and pull him down to kiss me. We had made out for a good five minutes when I finally pulled away, both for air and to speak. I looked him straight in the eyes as I repeated the words.

I was jolted out of my memory as Eliot grabbed me in a hug. I hugged him back as I inhaled the scent from his shirt. There was a hint of cologne, but the rest was just his natural scent. I couldn't get enough. We pulled away as a timer went off.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked, already knowing the answer before he said anything.

"No, you can't. You can go in the living room and sit down until I'm done."

I sighed. God forbid I lift a finger in his presence. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I flicked through the channels until I found something that didn't look entirely boring. It was some vampire show...okay, maybe that was a bad idea. I kept flicking. I finally decided on South Park re-runs. It was mildly entertaining.

Eliot came and got me sometime later saying that dinner was done. It was chicken parmesan. My favorite. I had actually been craving it for a while, so I was pretty excited to dig in.

We made short conversation as we ate the meal from the Gods. And then we retreated into the bedroom for a movie. Friends With Benefits was the choice. We had both laughed our asses off. He had gotten a little jealous when I admitted that I like the view of Justin's chest. He was appeased when I told him I'd much rather look at his chest. It was true.

As it went off he turned everything off and looked at me as he got back in the bed.

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked.

Alright Bella. It's now or never. I leaned over and kissed him. He immediately kissed me back. We shifted so he was on top of me. I made a quick work of his shirt and threw it across the room. This was normal. He went shirtless many a time during our make out sessions. As my hands made my way down his firm chest and to his jeans, he stopped me.

He pulled away from the kiss. He looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

I nodded. "I'm ready, Eliot. I want this. More than anything."

He stared in my eyes, searching. Looking for any sign of doubt. When he saw none, he resumed kissing me. His hands went under the hem of my shirt, rubbing the newly exposed skin gently. He pulled the shirt over my head and his eyes roamed over me. For the first time, I didn't blush. I wasn't embarrassed. He made me feel beautiful and sexy.

His fingers went to the button of my jeans, peeling them off swiftly. As I kicked of my flats which had somehow stayed on, he stood up and took his jeans off too. It was my turn to ogle. He crawled back up to me and kissed me quickly but sweetly. He glanced at my face again, looking for doubt, again. Finding none, still, his hands went behind me as I arched my back to give him easier access to the clasp of my bra. He took it off quickly and tossed it somewhere.

"Beautiful." I heard him whisper as he leaned down to take my nipple in his mouth. I gasped. It felt amazing. He stayed there, licking and suckling as my hands were tangled in his hair keeping his head from moving. He lifted his head, switching to my other breast. My breath was becoming more labored by the second.

"Eliot. Please." I begged.

He looked up at me, smirking. "What Bella? What do you need?"

My hips thrusted up, looking for something. Anything to relieve the pressure. "You. Just you. Always you."

He smiled. "You already have me, Bella." he said, kissing his way down my stomach. He gently pulled down my underwear and I blushed. Sophie had asked me to go to the spa with her the day before yesterday. I didn't realize I was getting a bikini wax until I got there and she told the lady what we wanted. It hurt like a bitch.

Eliot seemed to like it. He used his fingers to gently spread my lower lips and I whimpered, impatient. He placed a kiss on my clit and I gasped. He licked the length of my slit before I felt his tongue slip inside me. My hands flew to his head as they tangled in his hair and pushed him closer to me.

"Oh, God!" I gasped, wanting him to never stop. He pulled away and replaced his tongue with a finger. I moaned. It felt amazing. After a minute he added another finger. Then another. Getting me ready I guessed. I didn't really care at the moment, as long as he kept doing what he was doing. He lowered his head again and started to lick my clit while fingering me. He took it in his mouth and sucked. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Eliot!" I screamed as the pressure that had been slowly building in the pit of my stomach finally exploded. He kept up his ministrations until I stopped shaking. He crawled back up to me and kissed me furiously.

"You have no idea how hot that was. Your taste, the way you looked when you came. I could stay down there forever."

I laughed weakly. "You're welcome to take up residence between my legs. I would have no problem with it."

He chuckled and kissed me again. As we kept kissing, I flipped us over, putting me above him. I kissed and licked my way down his chest, similar to the way he did to me earlier. As I reached his boxers, I looked up at him, unsure.

"I don't know how to do this. If I do something wrong..." I trailed off.

He chuckled. "I doubt you could do anything I wouldn't like. You don't have to do this, Bella."

"I want to." I said, pulling his boxers down. Holy. Fuck. He was huge! I'd never be able to fit that in my mouth, let alone down there. I gulped.

I reached out, tentatively, and touched him. He groaned. I looked up to judge if it was a good groan or a bad groan. His head was tilted back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. I guess it was good then. I touched him again, this time wrapping my hand around him as far as I could. I started stroking him and he started groaning more. He was so soft, so warm.

**EPOV**

Hearing Bella say she was ready to make love to me was amazing. Tasting her was...there are no words. Watching her face as she came was breathtaking. Her back arched, her breasts in the air, eyes closed, screaming my name. I loved every moment of it. Her wanting to reciprocate...

Her hands felt incredible on me. Her touches were unsure, but just the fact that she was touching me made me crazy.

I felt her tongue touch the top of my head and lick the pre-cum off my tip. I groaned again and my hips thrusted up on their own accord. She finally got the courage to put me in her mouth and my hands immediately went to her hair. I gathered her hair in my hands, wanting to watch her.

She looked incredible. Her lips wrapped around me, moving up and down while her hands stroked what she couldn't fit. Her mouth was hot as she sucked her way down and grazed her teeth gently on me on her way back up.

"Fuck, Bella." I couldn't hold on long, she felt too good.

I guess hearing that put her into overdrive. She sucked harder and moved faster. One of her hands reached down and gently massaged my sack. She then went down as far as she could, taking most of me in her mouth.

"Shit!" I swore, trying to get her to move. "Bella, I'm gonna come." She paid no attention to my warning. "Fuck! Bella!" I grunted as I came in her mouth. She swallowed it all, surprising me.

I was still breathing deeply when she crawled back up to me. "Was that okay?" She asked, sounding kind of scared.

My eyes flashed open. "Was that okay? Bella, that was incredible."

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

I kissed her again. I could never get enough of her. Her mouth. Her body.

I rolled us so she was underneath me. I broke away from her. I had to make sure.

"Are you really ready for this, Bella? We don't have to go any further."

She nodded. "I'm sure, Eliot. I wouldn't've said it if I didn't mean it."

We were, again, locked in a passionate make out session.

**BPOV**

I felt him at my entrance and he pushed in very slowly. It was painful, I wasn't gonna lie. He wasn't exactly small, so he was stretching me pretty far. He stopped when he got to my barrier. He bent down and kissed my forehead. "This is gonna hurt, baby."

I nodded. He hesitated and pushed through quickly. A small cry escaped my mouth before I could stop it. A few tears fell down my face. He kissed them away, apologizing. He waited until the pain stopped. I moved my hips experimentally a minute later. There was a little pain, but there was more pleasure.

"I'm fine, Eliot. You can move now."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He started moving slowly and I groaned. It felt so good. He saw that as a sign that I was really okay and started moving faster. I felt the familiar coil in my stomach tightening, waiting for it to be let loose. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. I gasped. It was too much stimulation. He reached down and started rubbing my clit, and I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Eliot. Eliot, please!" I begged. I needed it. So bad.

"I can't read your mind, Bella. Do you want me to stop?"

I glared at him. "If you stop, I will seriously hurt you!" I wasn't lying. I would.

He chuckled. "What do you want? Faster?" he asked as he sped up.

"Ugh!" I couldn't take it. My back arched and my toes curled. It was too much. I was gonna start crying if I didn't come soon. "Yes! Faster, please Eliot, faster!"

He went faster, returning his hand to my clit. That was it for me. "Eliot!" I screamed as I came. My nails dug into his shoulders and I knew it would leave a mark, and probably hurt, but I didn't care. I felt his thrusts become slightly erratic as he got closer to coming, himself. "Fuck! Bella!" He groaned as he came, seconds after me.

We laid there, breathing heavily and sharing a few more kisses before we fell asleep, completely intertwined.

_AN: Ummmmm...I had no intention of sitting down and writing some smut, it just kinda came out. I'm kinda worried about this. Pleeeeease review! Tell me how bad that sucked...no pun intended. I've never written a lemon before, well I guess that's obvious since this is one of my first stories and most of the people that read this, have read my other story too. I really need feedback for this one. It made me really nervous. I love you guys! Reviews are better than...absolutely nothing in this chapter. Lol Review anyway! Adios! Until next time, my loves!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Morning After and Secrets

Chapter 8: The Morning After and Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I still cry about it at night.**

_AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I feel like I'm totally neglecting you guys :( I'm not trying to, I swear. I want to say thanks again to all of my readers. You're awesome! RunawayLove, Lola3, Leverage112, NewAunt58, Twilightfreak67, Erin, EliotSpencer4ever, CrazyWhiteGirl1, ProudSmallTown, and KristinMariTrent, I couldn't send you thanks by reply, soooo...thanks for your reviews! They were awesome! Thanks to all of you who added me and my story to your favorites and alerts! I feel awesome every time I see a new one in my inbox. Everyone seemed to like the lemon, which is great. (whispers) I'm a virgin, so I did this pretty cluelessly...(normal talk) I'm glad it didn't turn out horrible like I thought it would. Thanks again, you guys! Keep reading and reviewing! All my favoriters and alerters, review too! More people are reading than reviewing, and I wanna know how you feel about the crap I write. Anyways...ONWARDS!_

**BPOV**

I woke with a stream of light shining right in my eyes. They scrunched up before actually opening them, albeit slowly. I sat there for a moment, remembering how perfect last night was. As I lay there, in Eliot's arms, I wondered what woke me up. I looked at his alarm clock. 8:54. Why the hell am I awake at 9 o'clock? Then I heard Eliot's phone buzz on the table. I looked to see who it was.

**One missed call from Nate.**

**One new voicemail from Nate.**

Uncle Nate? Why was he calling Eliot? I looked down at Eliot to see if he'd woken up. Negative. I stayed there, distracted by his sleeping face for a second, before remembering what I was doing. I pushed the button to listen to the voicemail. He wouldn't call this early unless it was something important.

"Eliot, we have a job. I'll give you all the details later. I want to wait for Bella to go to sleep tonight. She's going job hunting tomorrow, so she'll go to sleep earlier than normal. I know you don't want her to know anything, and I really don't either, but something's gonna slip. You need to tell her before she finds out herself. She'll be more upset then than if you tell her. Just...think about it. We'll meet at the bar downstairs at around 10:00. I'll see if the client can come back and talk to all of us. Bye."

I put the phone back on the table in sort of a daze. Eliot was hiding something from me. But, why? What was so horrible that he couldn't tell me? Didn't he trust me? Their job can't be that bad...can it?

I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked down, seeing Eliot's now very awake face staring at me. I know he saw something in my face. He knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Um...Uncle Nate called."

He still looked confused. "What did he say?"

"Well, you missed the call, but I guess it woke me up. I heard your cell vibrate, and when I looked I saw he had left a voicemail. Um..." I trailed off, not really wanting to explain that I had listened to what was none of my business.

**EPOV**

I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw her face. Did she regret last night? She seemed sure then...

When she told me about× Nate calling I wasn't too concerned, but when she said it was on my cell phone...

And he left a voicemail. Did she listen to it? Shit! Nate only used my cell if it was about a job.

I grabbed my phone and listened to the message.

"Eliot, we have a job. I'll give you all the details later. I want to wait for Bella to go to sleep tonight. She's going job hunting tomorrow, so she'll go to sleep earlier than normal. I know you don't want her to know anything, and I really don't either, but something's gonna slip. You need to tell her before she finds out herself. She'll be more upset then than if you tell her. Just...think about it. We'll meet at the bar downstairs at around 10:00. I'll see if the client can come back and talk to all of us. Bye."

I closed the phone and looked at Bella. She was staring at the floor, the bed sheet wrapped around her tightly. I could see her hands toying with the comforter nervously.

"Bella, I..." I started. I had no idea where to even begin explaining.

"What do you do, Eliot?" She went straight to the point. "I mean, what's so horrible that you couldn't tell me before? That you couldn't trust me with?"

"No! Bella, I trust you! I do. I..."

She glared up at me. "What? You, what?"

I hesitated. "I didn't, I don't, want you to run away from me. Now that I have you and everything's amazing...I feel like it could be snatched away at any second. I don't want it to be because of my job."

She stared up at me, her face sympathetic. "You don't think I feel that way, too? After Edward...after what he did, I didn't think I would ever trust anyone like this again. I hate thinking that it could all be ripped away...that you could leave me like he did." As she went on, tears started rolling down her face.

I wiped them away with my thumbs. "I would never do anything to hurt you, not intentionally. I'm a man, though. I will screw up. It's in my DNA."

She looked at me, a small smile on her face now. She wrapped her small arms around my waist. I returned the embrace immediately, loving the feel of her in my arms, not knowing if she would disappear as soon as I told her.

I sighed. "Do you really want to know what we do?"

She looked at me, her chin on my chest, and nodded as best she could. "I'm not gonna run away, Eliot. I can handle it. I'm not as fragile as everyone thinks."

I looked her in the eye, silently conveying the seriousness of the situation. "We're...we're basically con men. But we do everything we do to help people that can't be helped. We...It'd be easier if I started from the beginning."

She just stared at me, looking like she was debating on whether or not to believe me. When she saw the serious look on my face, she knew I was telling the truth. She just nodded at me, not saying a word. I didn't blame her. There aren't really words after someone tells you something like that.

"It all started with Nate. I guess you know what he did before?" I asked her.

She nodded again.

"We came together for one job. We all worked alone and after that, we were supposed to get paid and go our separate ways again. But it didn't work out like that, obviously. The guy that hired us, didn't pay us. We all got upset, but he said he would meet us somewhere and we would get our money. He called Nate, though, and told him he didn't get what we were supposed to deliver."

"What was that?" Her voice startled me. She hadn't said anything this whole time and I wasn't expecting her to ask questions just yet.

"It was plans for some plane or something. He told us that they had been stolen from him and we were supposed to get them back."

She nodded.

I started again. "So, we all met up and realized that he was just trying to get us all together so he could kill us all."

Bella gasped at this. I could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey. Hey, I'm fine. It's okay. We're all fine."

She just wrapped her arms tighter around me and buried her face in my chest. I decided to just keep going on with the story.

"We all got out before the place could explode, but we were still close to the building and the explosion threw us a pretty good distance. We ended up passing out. When we woke up, we were in the hospital. Now, we were, obviously, criminals before this, that's why he hired us. We're the best at what we do. So, when we all woke up to find that they had run our fingerprints and were waiting on the results, we knew we had to get outta there, fast."

I didn't want to go into specifics, so I edited a bit.

"And, we did. When we got out we figured out a plan to get the plans back to the rightful owner and put the lying asshole behind bars."

"And did you?" she whispered, her head still on my chest.

"We did." I whispered. "We were going to split up again and start doing our own thing, but that didn't happen. We stayed together and...fought the bad guys."

She was quiet. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

I picked the sheet up and covered her up some more when I saw her start to rub her arms. As I did that, I was reminded of last night. It was the best night ever, followed by the scariest day of my life. Today definitely didn't turn out like I thought it would.

She grabbed it and pulled it up to her neck and then looked at me. I copied her.

"So, what do each of you do? You said you were the best at what you do...what exactly is that?"

I sighed for what felt like the thirtieth time since I woke up. "Well, Hardison's a hacker. Basically, he's like a computer nerd, just...more." I said, having no other way to explain it. "Sophie, she's a grifter. She's like an actress. But, I warn you, she can only act when she's breaking the law. She does a lot of theater, but she's horrible at it. When we do jobs, though, she's flawless. Now Parker, she's a thief. She's...interesting, to say the least. None of us really know too much about her past, just that it's bad. She has no people skills and she's just...crazy, for lack of a better word. Nate calls himself the mastermind. We all try to figure out our way to solve the puzzle, but Nate...he looks at all aspects of it. He comes up with the backup plans in case something goes wrong. I don't think there's really a word for it."

"And what about you? What do you do?"

I wish she wasn't so curious. I was the worst out of all of us. "I'm a hitter. So, I'm pretty much the muscle of the group."

She nodded, taking it all in.

"Bella...I might be helping the good guys, but out of all of us...I'm the worst. I've killed people. Hell, I still kill people! My past, it's..." I trailed off, not sure what to say. I wanted her to know. To be able to choose what she wanted after being informed, but...I definitely didn't want her to run away from me. She meant way too much. But, if she wanted to...I'm not sure if I'd be able to let her go. More than anything, I want her here with me, but I wasn't gonna force her.

"Eliot..."

_AN: CLIFFHANGER! So, how do you think she'll take it? I'm having a HUGE writer's block here, guys. I need something! The only reason I stopped right here was because I had no idea what the hell she should say. This is why I'm a reader, not a writer. Give me some feedback! I need to know what episode you want me to start with. Tell me! I'm up to 33 reviews...can we try for 40? Maybe a few more? If not, I'm enforcing my '10 reviews before I update again' rule. Don't make me do it! I loved reading your reviews. Keep 'em coming! Lots-o-love to all of my beautiful readers! See you soon!_


	9. Chapter 9: Studio Job part 1

Chapter 9: The Studio JOB, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Leverage...my plans are coming together... :D**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE IN AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED!**

_AN: Oh my gosh, guys! The feedback I got back was incredible! And in only one day! I have 44 reviews for this story now! Keep 'em coming! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! JulesLillianTellar, you know you will always be my favorite reviewer! I got so excited reading all the reviews, I just had to start writing immediately, even if I'm sick. Someone said I was their all-time favorite author! I almost cried lol. I love you guys so much! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it! I might be confusing you guys on this chapter, but let's just say I meant 10:00 that morning. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty sure I don't remember what I meant when I said 10:00. I'm a scatterbrain. Anywho...ONWARDS!_

**EPOV**

"Eliot...I've seen...I've seen things most people can't even imagine. Things that are much worse than what you do for a living. There aren't words to describe what I've seen and experienced. You help people. You...you are so much better than anyone I've ever met. Because even though you do bad things, you actually give a damn. Most people could care less how what they do affects other people, because it benefits them. You help people. And I know for a fact, that you're a good person. All of you are."

I just stared at her. How...?

I grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her. It wasn't like the majority of our kisses - rough and passionate. It was slow and gentle. It was a thank you. She was the most amazing person in the world, and I was incredibly lucky to have even met her, much less have her love me as much as I love her.

I broke away from her and looked at the clock. 9:13. Dammit.

I looked back at Bella. "Do you want to come to the meeting? You can...see what we do."

She gave me a quick kiss. "I would love to." She looked at the clock and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

She looked back at me. "Shower. Wanna join me?" She asked, a small smirk on her face.

I didn't even answer her. I got up, grabbed her, and walked to the bathroom, her laughing the whole way.

When we finally got out of the shower it was 9:40. We rushed and got dressed with minimal touching and were able to get downstairs before the client met us.

We saw Nate sitting at a table in the middle of the bar. We walked over and sat down beside him. When he saw Bella, he looked shocked. Then he turned and glared at me.

"I know everything, Nate. I heard your voicemail and Eliot told me about what you guys do." She said, trying to avoid an argument.

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly as a woman approached our table. We all stood up to greet her.

**BPOV**

I was still trying to digest the information Eliot dumped on me. Have they been doing jobs while I was staying here? How did I not notice? As I started thinking about, I realized...things did get weird around here sometimes.

I would sometimes hear them talking to themselves around the house when the others were gone...was it something else? Were they somehow talking to each other?

Parker didn't really surprise me, she's really fucking sneaky. And I hung out with vampires all the time!

One time I saw something on Hardison's computer that had some kind of government symbol at the top with CLASSIFIED written on it, but I just passed it off as one of his games. Now that I know what they do, I'm pretty sure it was real.

There were, now that I'm thinking about it, some occasions when Eliot and I were making out where I would touch a certain spot and he would flinch. I would ask him what was wrong, but he just blew it off and went back to kissing me. So, those were the days he was working...

I was pulled from my thoughts as Nate and Eliot stood up. I did too and looked up to see a woman standing at our table.

She reached out and shook Nate's hand. "Mr. Ford. It's good to see you again."

He nodded. "Um, guys this is Kaylin. Kaylin, this is Eliot and Bella."

She shook both our hands and gave us a small smile. "It's nice to meet you. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

We all sat back down, Kaylin taking the seat next to me. She told us her story. Her and her brother had been writing songs for this guy, Kirkwood, to give to his artists. One day, he accused them of talking to lawyers, trying to get out of the shit deal he gave them. He barged into their house and broke her brother's hands.

She went to put cream in her coffee, but some missed and got on the table. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm still a bit shook up." She apologized, shaking her head.

"No, it's fine." I assured her as both Nate and Eliot shook their heads. I reached over and grabbed a napkin before cleaning up the mess.

"Thanks." She whispered.

I just shook my head and gave her a small smile.

Nate started talking again. "So, your brother, will he be able to play again?" he asked, referring to the guitar.

She shook her head, her curly, dirty blonde hair shaking with her. "The doctors say he'll be lucky to move his fingers again." she said furiously. "Music was his life! What Kirkwood did was more than wrong it was..."

"It was cruel." Eliot said, speaking for the first time since the introductions.

Kaylin looked at him and nodded.

"So, this guy, Kirkwood, you said he had a reputation for doing these kinds of things. Why would you work for him?" Nate questioned.

Kaylin shook her head. "He owns a record label, Mr. Ford." she said, trying to make him understand.

Nate shrugged. "So?"

She laughed bitterly. "Well, put it like this. The day I was born, my momma said I looked at her, smiled, and asked 'Which way to Music City?'"

"It was your shot at stardom." I said.

She nodded. "Right. He hired us to write songs for his other artists. His more established artists." she shook her head, "It was good money. Plus royalties. We thought we'd hit the jackpot. But, when it came time to pay-"

"He showed you the fine print." Nate interrupted.

"Exactly. He charged us rent to park in his lot, he charged us for the pens we used. He owns our publishing!"

"So the only difference between Kirkwood and the majors, is that the majors use lawyers to do their dirty work." Nate said, sounding almost like a question.

"And our songs were good. They did well. Before you knew it, he owed us hundreds of thousands in royalties."

"You ever confront him?"

"Instead of payin' us, he offered to record our own album in a studio. No charge. And he said he was gonna get us a spot in 'Saddles and Spurs'."

Nate shook his head. "'Saddles and Spurs'? What's that?"

"It's a big music festival in Memphis." She explained.

"Alright, so what happened?" Eliot questioned.

"When he heard that album, he decided it was too good to waste on a couple of unknowns." She shook her head, disgusted. "So, he stole it! The devil may have gone down to Georgia, Mr. Ford, but he lives in Memphis."

I couldn't help but agree. What kind of person would do this? There were some real assholes in the world.

While I was lost in thought, Eliot and Uncle Nate were finishing up talking to her about a few things. I was pulled out of my thoughts, again, by everyone standing up. Deja vu.

We all shook her hand, again, and watched as she walked out of the bar.

Eliot and Nate walked in front of me on our way back to our apartment and talked in very quiet voices so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

When we got there, everyone was waiting. They all looked at me, wondering what I was doing here, probably.

Nate cleared his throat. "Well, Bella knows now and she's gonna hang out for this one." he explained, keeping it short and sweet.

Parker clapped, excited. "Yay! Now that you know I can stop acting all normal."

I raised my eyebrow. She was acting normal? Good Lord. What the hell is she like not acting normal?

Eliot just shook his head.

Nate cleared his throat. "Run it, Hardison."

Eliot led me over to a table in the living room and sat me on his lap, Sophie and Parker on either side of us. Parker turned towards me and smiled. I laughed a little and smiled back. I turned back around when Hardison started talking.

"Mitchell Kirkwood, record producer and CEO of Kirkwood Records." As he started talking, the screen behind him showed a picture of a man looking, maybe, in his early 40's. "Here's a fun fact; He started his career as an artist. Anyone remember this?" he asked and pushed a button on a remote he was holding. A music video clip came up on the screen with the same man, Kirkwood, lip synching horribly to song country song with a lot of bad CGI background stuff.

Hardison stopped the video after about 10 seconds, thankfully.

"I say we take him down for that alone." Sophie said, laughing a little at how terrible it was.

"Critics agreed. That's probably why he never released another single. He took all the money he made and funneled it into his record company. And due to the number of lawsuits filed and dropped within days," Hardison pushed another button and some files came up on the screen. "It's not his first time forcing someone to settle out of court."

"Does he have a criminal record?" Eliot asked from behind me.

"None." Hardison said, shaking his head. "He carved out a nice little kingdom in the country music world."

"Yeah, well, he stole Kaylin's music, he stole her money, he took over their publishing..."

"Yeah, well, we're gonna get it back." Nate assured.

Was it just me, or was Eliot really protective over this girl? Whatever it was, I damn sure didn't like it.

"I understand how to steal money," Sophie said. "but, how do you steal music?" she asked, confused.

That's a good question.

"It's called a Digital Master. It's high quality, multi-channel, studio recorded, mixed, and engineered. Price to produce: hundreds of thousands, sometimes millions." He clicked a button on his magic remote and what looked like blueprints for a building came up on the screen. "Now this right here is Kirkwood Records, Memphis, Tennessee. Now, inside this building, is a hidden safe that contains these Digital Masters. One of which, has Kaylin's music on it."

"So, it's a smash and grab?" Parker asked, turning to look at Hardison.

"Well, no, not exactly, cause we have to make sure she gets back the money." Nate clarified.

"And a little extra for hospital bills." Sophie added.

"Making sure he can't come after them, well that wouldn't hurt."

It was quiet for a moment as Sophie and Nate thought about it. "The Fiddle Game." they both said at the same time. Weird.

Parker raised her hand, in the process smacking Hardison in the face. I laughed quietly.

"Parker." Nate said, asking her what she wanted.

"I don't know how to play the fiddle."

I saw Eliot look over at her and shake his head and I laughed again.

"Uh, well, we're not gonna play a fiddle. We're gonna sell one." He clarified. "For a hell of a lot more than it's worth."

After getting on a plane and traveling to Memphis, we all got ready in our rooms.

Now dressed up in jeans, cowgirl boots, and a blue, plaid, button-down shirt with a white tank top underneath, I met everyone downstairs so we could all leave.

We pulled up at a place called Saddlebag Saloon. We all went inside and got in position, mine being at a random table because I wasn't allowed to do anything.

Basically, Eliot was gonna get up on stage and play one of Kaylin's songs. Sophie was posing as a record producer giving Eliot a deal that was a lot less than it should be. Kirkwood would realize that it was Kaylin's song and try to get Eliot to record for him. When Eliot went to record at Kirkwood Records, Parker was gonna find the safe and get Kaylin's tape. There was a lot of other stuff to, but my brain just couldn't hold it all quite yet.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Eliot came on stage with his guitar. He looked at me and moved his hair, subtly tapping his ear, telling me to put my ear bud in, just in case something goes wrong and Nate needed to tell me what to do to get outta here.

I pulled the ear bud from my pocket and put it in my ear. Putting it in, I still thought it was cool that Hardison made these so we can all communicate, no matter where we are. He told me about a certain length where we would be out of range, but I wasn't really listening. I don't speak geek.

"Hi, I'm Kenneth Crane. And, uh, I'm gonna sing a song I wrote about...the road not traveled." Eliot said, getting ready to play.

Aw, he was nervous. How cute! He really is adorable.

He started playing and I sat back and listened to his amazing voice.

_Well I know they say all good things _

_must come to some kind of ending_

"Nate, something's wrong with the system." Hardison chimed in quickly.

_We were so damn good I guess we never stood a chance_

"What's wrong?" Nate asked, concerned.

"It's not working. Nate, it's not correcting his voice."

_Go on and find what you been missing _

_and when the highway's tired of listening_

_You'll see I'm not that easy to forget_

I continued listening to Eliot and smiled. "That's because it doesn't need correcting." I said.

_And when a new moon shines through your window_

_Or you hear a sad song on the radio_

_And you don't know why but you just start to cry_

_Or you're driving round on a sunny day _

_and out of nowhere comes the pouring rain_

_Then a memory hits you right out of the blue_

_That's just me, thinking of you_

_I'm not goin' to try to stop you_

_Doesn't mean that I don't want to_

_If I know you you've already made up your mind_

_So go on and go if you're really leaving_

_Put a million miles between us_

_But you'll still feel me like I'm right there at your side_

_And when a new moon shines through your window_

_Or you hear a sad song on the radio_

_And you don't know why but you just start to cry_

_Or you're driving round on a sunny day_

_And out of nowhere comes the pouring rain_

_Then a memory hits you right out of the blue_

_That's just me, thinking of you_

_And I'm thinkin' about the roads you're on_

_I'm thinkin' about you comin' home_

_I'm a wonderin' if you've got your radio on_

_And when you find your way to another town_

_And someone tries to lay you down_

_And a feeling hits you right out of the blue_

_Well it's me, thinking of you_

_It's just me, thinking of you_

The place erupted with applause. I stood up and started clapping too. Eliot saw me from the stage and smiled at me. I returned it and mouthed 'I love you'. He returned it before walking off the stage.

We all met with Kaylin at our hotel the next day.

Nate dropped the wad of cash Kirkwood gave him on the table in his hotel living room. "And that is how you run the 'Fiddle Game'."

Kaylin smiled and shook her head. "I don't even know how to begin to thank you."

"And that's just 10% of it. Tomorrow he's taking Eliot into the studio and we'll get you the other 90."

"And while Eliot's in the studio, Parker will get into the safe and grab the master." Sophie added.

I heard a lot of noise coming from another room, and then Parker's voice. "Oh! Eliot's the fiddle!"

Eliot shook his head and I laughed quietly.

"What's she doin' back there?" Hardison asked.

Sophie smiled. "She's trying on her costume."

Parker's voice was clear again. "You sold Eliot to Kirkwood. I totally get this!"

I stayed at the hotel while everyone else did their jobs. It was really boring without anyone to talk to. Which was bad, because my mind began to wander off.

Eliot was being really protective over Kaylin. I get that he's helping her, but this goes beyond that. Did...did he like her? It sure as hell looked that way. I had never had a reason to feel jealous, but now was the perfect time.

After just sitting there thinking for a while, the guys came in.

I wasn't really listening to their conversation because I was still lost in my thoughts. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I saw Eliot run out of the door after Kaylin.

_AN: Wow. That was a lot. I hope you guys like it! Please review! Can we get to 50 or more? Pleeeeease! Lots-o-love to all my readers! See you soon!_


	10. Chapter 10: Unfaithful?

Chapter 10: Unfaithful?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Leverage or Twilight, I just do with the characters as I please. :D**

_AN: Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews and well wishes! They made me feel so much better! :D Well, that and the two medications the doctors had me on. I went to a walk-in clinic where it took them 3 1/2 hours to determine I had the flu. I was sick too long for them to give me legitimate flu medicine, so I took medicine to treat the symptoms, one of which was a liquid. I'm happy to say that it made me feel much better. I also had a family member die recently so I've been busy helping with arrangements and I wasn't really in a writing mood on top of just not finding the time. But the good news is, I'm up to 60 reviews! I'm soooo excited! I'm glad you all are liking the story! Please keep reading and reviewing! Now...ONWARDS!_

_AN 2: So up until now I've just been doing some minor editing but starting in this chapter things are gonna change a little. I had a little confusion from you guys regarding the storyline so I'm changing it to be a little less…weird. I hope the changes will be accepted but going back and rereading this after a break and not being so incredibly busy with school and other real life crap it seemed a little weird. I needed to make changes for you guys that wanted it but also cause I wasn't really proud of the product I was producing. I read a lot of your reviews to get a feel for what you guys want and I have to say I forgot just how much I love you guys. I've never smiled harder than when I read all the love and support you guys give me. You'll never understand what that means to me. Hopefully I can do you proud and make this a story you love and read over and over again. I love when you guys give me ideas and tell me what you want. This is your story! I'm doing this for you! I obviously can't make everyone happy and sometimes you have to disappoint people to make the story good, but I'm going to do my best to give you guys a great product and a good escape for days when RL sucks monkey butt. So keep reviewing and PM'ing me. It makes me so incredibly happy and makes the story what it is. So keep it up!_

_**PLEASE READ ABOVE AN 2! AND THE AN 2 AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! PRETTY PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_

**BPOV**

I just stared at the door. Where the hell was he goin' with her?

I was, again, lost in my angry thoughts when Sophie grabbed my shoulder. "We need to go."

I didn't bother asking where we were going. I just nodded and got up to follow her.

We pulled up to the Saloon, got out of the car, and went in. Sophie handed me the car keys. "Here." she said. "I don't have any pockets." I just nodded and put my ear bud in, just in case something happened. "We're here." Sophie informed someone over the comms.

"Is Kirkwood there?" I heard Eliot ask.

We all looked around. "I don't see him." she said. Just after she said that, we spotted in across the room. "Wait. Yeah, he just walked in."

"A few more minutes." he said.

"Eliot, I'm sorry. We did everything we can."

Even if I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted to help this girl when I met her. Now, not so much. Her losing her music didn't make me quite as sad as it did before Eliot started...whatever the hell he's doing.

"Not everything." Parker said, making her way to the stage.

When she got up there, she started making weird noises and dancing around like a chicken. I couldn't help but smile a little. Oh, Parker...

People in the audience started laughing at first. That turned to booing pretty quickly. It didn't take too long before security came and dragged her off the stage.

"Well, let's put an end to amateur night and give a warm welcome to Mitchell Kirkwood."

The audience started clapping.

Kirkwood came out, smiling and pointing to random people out in the audience. I snorted.

He started playing his guitar, but when I looked closer, I could tell that he wasn't really playing. I snorted again. He probably had someone playing a cd for him somewhere.

He started singing...kind of, the song that Eliot played the last time we were here. It was definitely Kirkwood's voice, but he wasn't necessarily singing. It was more like he was talking with a slight musical undertone to it. When he got to the chorus, I heard another voice come in and start singing.

I looked around to find where the voice was comin' from. When I found it, my nose wrinkled automatically. Kaylin was standing on the balcony, singing the song her and her brother wrote.

I looked back at Kirkwood to see his reaction. He made a face and looked over to the left. His hands stopped mimicking the guitar playing a few seconds before the cd stopped.

A spotlight moved up to Kaylin as she kept singing. She looked down at someone in the audience and smiled. I looked over to see who it was and rolled my eyes. Of course. It was Eliot. I saw him look at her and smile back. I looked away. Asshole.

I heard the guitar start playing again and figured it was Hardison helping her out.

When she finished, everyone started applauding and cheering. I heard Kirkwood on stage start fake cheering and babbling about how good she was. I rolled my eyes. He's pissed.

He was about to say something into the microphone when I heard Eliot's voice come from the speakers. "The same way you killed Jessie Jenkins."

Then Kirkwood's came over. "You think I'm gonna confess to a murder in a room full of microphones? If I was that stupid I wouldn't've gotten away with it."

Kirkwood started laughing. "That was a joke, ladies and gentlemen, a very funny joke. Now if you'll...excuse me."

I took my ear bud out and walked into the lobby. I just didn't want to deal with...anything. Every time something came outta that bastard's mouth, I felt sorry for Kaylin. And I really didn't want to feel sorry for her. I wanna punch her in the face.

I only sat there for a few minutes when I saw Eliot and Nate talking. Something caught Nate's eye and he walked away after saying something to Eliot. A few seconds later, Kaylin walks up and starts talking to him.

I got curious, so I took the ear bud outta my pocket and put it in.

"You can come with me you know. You're a natural born country star if I've ever seen one." Kaylin said.

Eliot laughed.

"We could be the next Johnny and June." she said, stepping closer to him.

Someone dropped their purse next to me, making me jump and look to see what happened. When I turned back around, all I saw was the two of them attached at the mouth.

I took my ear bud out and bolted to the door. I just couldn't do it.

I took the keys out of my jacket pocket and drove to the house, thankful that Sophie gave me the keys when we got here. I started packing as soon as I got there. I sure as hell wasn't gonna wait until they came back. I grabbed my bags, got in the car, and went straight to the airport after leaving a note on the table telling them where to find the car.

My flight wasn't leaving for another 10 minutes, so I had to wait. I was in coach, too, and I knew they would call first class before us. I sat there, lost in my own thoughts. How could he do this? Was he faking everything? I didn't know when I started crying, just that I was. I didn't bother to wipe the tears away this time.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. An older woman, in her 50s maybe, was sitting beside me. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked..."

I wiped my eyes and attempted to smile back. "I'm fine. I just..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to rant at this poor woman, but, in a way, I wanted to talk about it to someone.

Just then I heard a guy over the intercom telling us to line up so we could board. The woman and I got up and got in line. The man that told us to line up was checking the passports and letting us through. Thankfully, because of the late hour, there weren't many people on the plane, so we didn't necessarily have to seat in the seats assigned to us.

I picked a random seat and sat down, the woman I talked to earlier sitting down beside me.

"I know that look." she said softly. "It's the same look I had when my husband died. Heartbroken. Full of pain."

I sighed. "It's a long story."

She shrugged. "I've got time. What else am I gonna do on a 5 hour plane ride?"

I sighed again and started my story. From the very beginning. I told her about why I moved to Boston, getting to know Uncle Nate's friends, and Eliot and I getting together. By the time I was finished we were about to land and a few other people had made their way over to listen. It was a little weird, but I didn't mind that much.

"I can't believe he would do that. Men never think with the head on their shoulders!" I laughed a little at that coming out of an 80 year old woman's mouth.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Anne, the woman sitting next to me, asked.

I laughed a little and took out the iPhone that Hardison gave to me and went through my pictures. I found one of us Sophie took. I just stared at it for a minute. We looked really happy. Now, I wasn't really sure.

I shook my head to get back on track and gave her the phone. Anne smiled and passed the phone down. "You both look very happy."

I sighed. "Yeah. I thought so, too."

I eventually got my phone back just as we landed. We all stood, got our carry-ons, and made our way off the plane. I yawned as I got my other bags from the baggage claim. I looked at my phone to see what time it was and saw that it was almost 2:00. I yawned again and turned to go get a cab.

I was waiting in line on the sidewalk for a cab, Anne came up to me. "Do you need a ride, honey? I can take you wherever you need to go."

I shook my head. "It's fine, I'll just wait for a cab. I don't wanna put you out."

"No, no, it's fine. Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car. "Do I need to put you in the car, too?" she asked.

I chuckled. "No, you don't." She walked over to the driver's side and got into the driver's seat. I took my bags and shoved them into the backseat before getting into the passenger seat.

We made conversation on the way in between me giving her directions. She stayed off the subject of Eliot, which I really appreciated, and kept to lighter topics. It didn't take long for us to pull up to the bar. She looked over at me. "You stay at a bar?"

I laughed at the look on her face. "Yeah. Hardison owns the building and we all have an apartment here above the bar. Well, I stay at my uncle's, but, you know what I mean."

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Wow. I can't believe you live above a bar."

I just smiled and moved to get out of the car. Anne's arm shot out and grabbed my arm. I turned around to see what she wanted. She held out her hand. "Give me your phone. I'll put my number in."

I smiled and handed it to her. I really did like her.

She handed it back after she put it in and gave me a smile that made me ache for my mother. "If you ever need anything, you call me. I put my cell and home phone in there. Call me, no matter what time, day or night. I'm always here."

I just looked at her. How could she be so nice to a complete stranger?

"Thank you. Really. It means a lot. Especially now."

She patted my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back, unable not to. I opened the door, got my bags, and waved to Anne as I walked to the apartment. She smiled, waved back, and drove off. I walked in and waved to Danny, the bartender. He smiled and waved back. I walked to the elevator and pushed the up button thingy. The doors opened a few seconds later. Four guys walked out. All big, all wearing suits, all angry.

They walked out, talking angrily amongst themselves, but stopped when they saw me. One of them spoke up. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find a man that lives in this building, would you?"

I frowned. "Well, what's he look like? I may know who you're talking about."

"Shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, scars. Name's Eliot Spencer."

I froze. "I'm sorry. He's out of town. I don't know when he'll be back." I kept my eyes to the ground as I pushed past them into the elevator. Before I could get on, the guy that asked me about Eliot grabbed my arm tightly.

"I think you're lying. Where is he?"

I had to act fast. I brought my knee up as hard as I could into the guy's stomach. He grunted and his grip on my arm loosened. I ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. Thankfully, the ride wasn't a long one. As soon as the doors opened, I ran to Nate's apartment, dragging my bags behind me.

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I looked back, only slowing a little, seeing the men from the elevator. I should've guessed they would've taken the stairs. I turned back around and ran faster than before. I pulled my key out of my pocket before I got to the door and quickly unlocked it before slamming and locking it back.

I turned around, searching for a weapon. I heard a loud bang on the door and turned around quickly. Another bang resounded loudly in the apartment as the door moved, as if something heavy was hitting it. I knew they were trying to break it down. With big guys like that it wouldn't take long. Shit! Did Nate own a gun or something? Even if he did I wasn't entirely sure I had time to find it.

Then, I heard a bang louder than the rest. I turned to face the door and saw it on the floor, the four men rushing in. One grabbed my arms and held them behind me, the others coming in front of me. I struggled in his arms, but it just made him grip tighter. One came directly in front of me and I used the guy behind me as leverage to kick him. I landed one to his face that made him stumble back. The other two came forward and I kept kicking, sometimes accidentally making contact with things on the kitchen counter. I didn't have time to worry about that. After I got those two down with well-placed kicks to their baby makers, I brought my elbow up to the fourth ones face. I could tell it hit his nose. I heard him swearing as he backed away. I couldn't keep the cry of pain inside. Fuckin' shit that hurt! In the movies it looks so effortless. Fuck you for making all look too easy Jason Statham!

I heard at least a couple of them moving towards me. No way would I get them all off me again. The first time was sheer luck. I run to the kitchen, not bothering to look behind. I watched the movies. I knew that only led to bad things. I grabbed two big knives from the block thing and turned to face my attackers. I didn't realize one of them was so close though. As soon as I was facing forward a body slammed into mine and I felt a warm liquid on my waist and left leg. It took me a second to focus and realize that this dude had literally ran into my knife. Not the musical Chicago ran into my knife, but literally pushed his stomach into my knife. How stupid was that? An assumed professional killer just killed himself trying to take out an 18 year old girl who'd never been in a fight her whole life.

I saw another one coming in so I pushed him down and got ready for him. He looked shocked as he saw his friend laying on the ground bleeding. He came towards me, watching out for the knives, and threw a punch. I ducked and punched him in the stomach. He grunted and moved back a little, but not enough. God, I need to work on my upper body strength. As he threw another punch reacted on instinct to block it, forgetting about the knife in my hand. As I blocked it, the knife ran up the entire length of his forearm. He pulled it back, inhaling through his teeth. He moved faster than my mind could assess what was happening. He grabbed both the knives and threw them on the floor on either side of him, cutting my left arm in the process. Shit.

The next punch he threw landed. As soon as it made contact with my temple, I got a little dizzy. I could feel blood running down the left side of my face now. "Not so tough now are you? Little bitch." He grabbed my face and turned me back towards him. "Where is he?"

I blinked, trying to get the stars to go away. "I told you, he's out of town. I don't know when he'll be back."

He growled, frustrated. I noticed at that point that the other two were in the doorway of the kitchen. He turned towards them, as if asking them what to do. I took advantage of his distraction and kneed him in the crotch as hard as I could. He groaned and moved back a tad. I pushed him to the side so I could get to the knife on my right. I dropped to the ground, grabbed it, and stood back up, pointing it at them. The one I kneed came towards me, his face red from pain, anger, and frustration. As he got close I closed my eyes and just shoved my arm forward. I wanted to stop him, but at the same time I did feel a bad about hurting someone, especially if I killed them. When I heard him groan I opened my eyes. Now he had the same knife in his chest. He backed away, my knife coming out of his chest. The other two started coming towards me and I lifted my knife towards them. They stopped glaring at me.

"Take your friends and go." I said, keeping my knife raised. They looked at each other like they were debating it. Finally, they turned towards the others. As they moved across the room I kept my knife trained on them. They each grabbed one, slinging them over their shoulders, and left, glaring at me as they passed.

When I saw them leave I let out the breath I was holding. I looked down at my arm and sighed. I really hated hospitals, but I wasn't entirely sure if I needed stitches or not. "Dammit!" How the hell was I supposed to get there? Son of a bitch!

_**PLEASE READ THE AN 2 BELOW!**_

_AN: I feel really iffy about this chapter. I kept changing my mind and not liking what I was writing, so it took me awhile. I also went back and read my other chapters. Wow. I need to start doing some serious proof-reading. Anyways, I tried to get this out as fast as possible, so if it's shorter than usual, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to give you guys something today. Plus, I go back to school tomorrow, so time's just really not on my side. I wanna thank you guys again for your amazing reviews! They make my day soooo much better! When I was just a reader and I saw people say this, I was like, "Wow. Seriously? No they don't. Liars.", but they really do. I'm a believer! I have a huge smile on my face every time I read one. But I'm not hearing from some. :'( I have a lot of alerts and favorites, thank you for that!, but you aren't reviewing! Can we try for 70-80 reviews? If I get to 80 you would make my week! No joke. My life is just that pathetic lol. I also have a poll us for this story, so go vote! PLEASE REVIEW! Lots-o-love to all my beautiful readers! See ya later!_

_AN 2: So? What'd you think? Good? Shitty? Better than before? Or should I have left it the way it was? I need to hear from you! Good things, bad things, things you liked, things you didn't, anything! I love, love, love hearing from you! I need to know if the direction I'm going works for you or if it sucks. Let me know! Also, I'm entertaining a thought…If I published something, obviously better thought out and written than this,…would you buy? I've been trying to decide what the hell I really wanna do in my life and as I'm sitting here enjoying the hell out of writing this I thought, how about an author, dumbass. So would you? Be honest. No kissing ass and lying to spare my emotions! Honesty is always the best policy. Hope you enjoyed this! I really struggled with how I was gonna change this, and even if I wanted to. So let me know if it was worth it please! Lots-o-love to all of my beautiful amazing readers! You're beautiful! Don't you dare change a thing!_


	11. Chapter 11: Want This Night To End

Chapter 11: Want This Night To End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Twilight or Leverage, just the plot.**

_AN: Ahhhhhhh! You guys rock! I made it to 80! Thank you soooo much! And thank you for the condolences and "glad you're better"s. To be honest I'm a little worried about this chapter. I have no idea where this is going to go, so...be prepared. I'm also going to try and EPOV, so it might get a little awkward. I'm sorry. I just feel weird writing as a guy and I really just can't do it. Forgive me if it's horrible. I have nothing else to say, sooooo...ONWARD!_

_AN 2: So obviously if you've caught up and read the last chapter you'll realize that this one will be very different. I'm trying to catch up as quickly as possible so hopefully you won't have to wait very long to get back to chapter 19 again. I don't wanna make you guys wait for anything anyways. It always bothers me when people say they have the story written but they won't post it yet…Why? What's the point of that? So no waiting for you guys. As soon as it's written and I'm around Wi-Fi you're getting your update. That's very important to me. You guys are everything. I have almost no plan for this story whatsoever. I kind of know where I'm going but it's not a long term plan. That's why I want your input. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know! Oh, and yes I'm going to leave the original AN's up. I feel weird getting rid of them for some reason. Probably for the same reason I'm a mini hoarder lol. It's a memory and a way to look back at what was happening and what I was originally going through when I wrote this chapter the first time. If that's weird to you, oh well. Onwards!_

_**PLEASE READ THE AN 2 ABOVE! AND THE ONE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! MUCH APPRECIATED MY LOVES! ENJOY!**_

**EPOV**

I ran into the bar, going straight to the stairs, knowing I didn't have the patience for the elevator. I heard the others jogging behind me, trying to catch up to me, but paid no attention. I waited for Nate at the door to his apartment since I didn't have a key and I'm pretty sure he didn't want me to break it down. Something on the ground caught my eye as the others made it to the door. I bent down to pick it up.

It was a wood chip. I stood up and looked at the door. The wood around the hinges was missing.

"What?" Nate asked.

I didn't answer. I grabbed the doorknob and put my other hand on the actual door and gently pulled. The whole door came away from the frame. I pulled it to the opposite side of the hallway and leaned it against the wall.

I ran in and stopped immediately. I looked around, taking in the scene. Everything on the table in the living room was on the floor. The kitchen counter was a mess, too.

I heard the others behind me, walking around, assessing the damage like I was.

Behind me I could hear Nate telling Hardison to see if he could track Bella through her phone, though there was a distinct possibility that whoever took her threw her phone out. I heard Hardison moving around, getting his hackin' shit together, but then I saw something that made me more furious than I already was. A small drop of blood near the kitchen counter.

Parker came up beside me and gasped when she saw the blood. "Is it...Do you think it's Bella's?" She asked, as if scared for the answer.

I didn't say anything, just looked at her with what I'm sure was a pathetic look on my face. I was mad, yes, but I was fuckin' scared. Bella wasn't like us. She couldn't handle herself the way Parker could. But I knew her. I knew she would fight like hell. She would open that mouth of hers and get herself hurt even more.

"Guys!" I heard Hardison shout from the kitchen. We all rushed in to see what the hell his problem was. He was in the kitchen, staring at the floor. "What?" Parker asked.

We walked over to see what he was looking at. As soon as I saw it, my heart skipped a beat. Maybe two. There were two big knives on the floor, one with blood all over it, and two rather large pools of blood. I was pretty positive it was Bella's and that made me equal parts furious and almost too worried to function. There was a very slim chance that whoever busted down the down, which had to be for a reason, was bested by an 18 year old girl who's never fought in her life.

"Oh, God." I heard Sophie gasp behind me. I didn't even want to see Nate's reaction. "Do you think it's hers?" No one answered. We didn't wanna say what we were thinking. Didn't even wanna think about answering it.

"What was she doing here in the first place?" Sophie questioned. That was the million dollar question. We had looked all over for her, but couldn't find her. When we found her note, we knew she had probably gone home, so Hardison got us on the first flight he could.

"We can ask her that when we find her. Hardison, see if you can track her phone. Hopefully she has it on her." Nate was scared out of his mind. He had lost his whole family. Bella was all he had left, and he didn't want to lose her too. I didn't particularly want to either.

He nodded, quickly grabbing one of his stupid orange sodas and moving to the living room.

**BPOV**

I turned off my phone once I was in Anne's guest room. I sent Uncle Nate a text saying I was okay first. Right before I turned it off I realized that he could be back at the apartment worrying about me. The chance was slim, but it was there. He had definitely gotten my note though and I knew he would worry about me being alone and why I left in the first place, so this covered all bases just in case. I told him I was safe and staying with a friend but I would be back tomorrow and would explain later.

I felt so bad calling Anne for a ride to the hospital, but I knew I had to do something. It was too far of a walk and I didn't want to sit in a taxi with the driver staring at me, wondering what had happened. She picked up pretty quickly, surprisingly, and had absolutely no problem driving me. She was worried and kept asking questions until I made her realize it'd be better to question me on the way to the hospital. She apologized about twenty times before she hung up and then a few more when I got in the car. She was too cute.

My story was that it was a cooking accident. I couldn't exactly tell them someone broke into my uncle's apartment looking to use, hurt, or kill my boyfriend. That would bring up way too many questions. And as it turns out I did need stitches. Of course. I felt a little less bad about stabbing that guy now. My hatred of needles still hasn't changed. Anne happily distracted me while the doctor did what he did. Holding my not injured hand and talking about her son that was attending Harvard Law School. She was so proud. Her chest was pushed out and she had a huge smile on her face. Me and the doctor both laughed at her. I'd hoped that was because he was good enough at his jo to listen and stitch, not that he was listening instead of stitching and completely screwing my arm up.

God, this day has been way too long. I'm so ready for it to be over. It feels like it's been two days long, which I guess technically it has been because it's like 4:00am, but you know what I mean. Too much shit has gone down in the past 24 hours. Eliot, flying here, fighting apparent amateurs, and now I was lying in a bed that's not my own trying hard not to scratch my newly acquired stitches. I definitely didn't want Eliot to call. I'd dealt with enough shit today. I didn't him trying to justify what I saw. That's really why I texted Nate. I didn't want him to worry, but I also wasn't ready to face anything just yet. I needed sleep before I could do that. And even then I was pretty sure I wouldn't want to. Reality had to happen sooner or later though. And I definitely picked later.

**EPOV**

I heard Nate sigh walking behind me and Parker as we finished cleaning up all the blood on the floor. "Hardison, you can stop. I just got a text from Bella. She says she's fine and she's at a friend's house."

I looked up. "She's fine? Well, what the hell happened here?" I asked, confused as hell.

Nate looked at me. "She didn't say. All she said was that she's safe, at a friend's house, and would explain everything later."

"Friend's house?" I asked, even more confused. She doesn't have any friends here, that I know of. "What friend?"

He shrugged, looking worried and like he wanted to search for her anyways. I could tell her text hadn't helped eased his mind at all. He was still going through all the possibilities of what went down here, just like we were. Wondering if she was really okay.

"Well why the fuck isn't she here? She leaves by herself in Memphis with no explanation, some shit goes down here that looks like a pretty major fight, and now she's saying she's fine but she's not coming back tonight? What the fuck?" I was pissed. I was more than pissed. I had just been worried earlier. When she was gone I had wondered why she didn't wait for us and was worried about her being alone. Coming back to this, I was furious at the thought of someone hurting her and about twenty times more worried about her, wondering how injured she was, if she wasn't dead. Now she's blowing us off with just a small text, no explanation and is just gonna leave us all at the apartment worried about her?

He shakes his head. "I don't know. I tried to call her but her phone's off. I'm guessing she's sleeping. Which makes sense. Working, flying from Memphis, getting into…whatever she got into here. She's gotta be exhausted. Doesn't mean I wouldn't rather her be here or that I won't have a serious talk with her when she gets back."

I shook my head, trying to calm down. He could get in line. Me and her were definitely gonna talk when she gets here tomorrow. And I could not guarantee that all of it would not be in a raised voice.

_**PLEASE READ THE AN 2 BELOW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU MY LOVELIES!**_

_AN: I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm having a serious case of writer's block! The EPOV still turns out weird for me. Well, every guy character I try to write as comes off weird. :( I'm only limited to girls, it seems. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please go and vote on the poll I have on my profile! I really need your feedback! Also, give me suggestions in form of PM's or reviews. I really really need it! This story has no direction whatsoever. A happy ending would be nice, but that's all I got lol. Let's see if we can get to 90-100 reviews. Whoever gets me to 100 reviews will have my love for all eternity! Lots-o-love to all my beautiful readers! You keep me going! See ya later!_

_AN 2: I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this. I will admit I kinda rushed this one. My sleep's gotten all screwed up so even though it's 2:30pm here, it's passed my bedtime. My back is killing me. I think I may be getting sick because I'm freezing all the time, and I never get cold, but I'm sweating a little. And I'm starving even though whatever I try to eat I'll probably falling asleep in lol. But I was determined to get one more chapter out to you guys today. Please, please, please review! I wanna know if you like it, hate it, what you want to see happen, or if I should just totally give up and do something else. Let me know pleeeeease! I love hearing everything you have to say! I value everything I read. Lots-o-love and Sour Patch Kids, which I'm snacking on now, to my amazing, beautiful readers! You guys are gorgeous! Don't you dare change a thing._


	12. Chapter 12: Home

Chapter 12: Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight or Leverage.**

_AN: WOOOHOOOO! GUYS! 100 reviews! Rosie, you have my love forever! Seriously, a part of my heart will belong to you and only you. Now, I'm kind of lost on where to go now...so this chapter is sure to be interesting. It's just gonna be pulled out of some deep crevice of my mind. A lot of you are not liking Eliot right now. I've seen some people try to get me to get Jasper to save her, change her, and let them be mates. I can honestly say, that's not gonna happen. Sorry. I have nothing against a Jasper/Bella storyline at all, but this one is strictly a Bella/Eliot pairing. It's also 4/20, so...For those of you who don't know what the significance of 4/20 is, it's basically just a day for people to get high. Now, I myself did not get high, but there was enough in the air so that I might have been affected lol. It's also Day of Silence! It's basically where you stay quiet all day to protest the harassment of gays, lesbians, and bisexuals in your schools and communities. I wore a sign around my neck explaining why I wasn't talking and stayed quiet the whole day! I feel proud :D I'm sorry if this makes some people uncomfortable. I had a few people tell me that, while they wouldn't be a jerk, they don't exactly support it, which is...whatever. You believe what you believe and so do I, just don't try and lecture me or get me to change my mind. Anywho, now that I'm done ranting, where was I? Oh, yeah! Beware of this chapter. I'm just sitting down to write random crap that pops into my head. Also, as I'm writing this, I'm listening to Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and The Sharpest Lives by MCR, so my mood's probably gonna be a little...iffy. And, I also may not post this on the 20th, so if I post later, just know that I'm not retarted, just a little lost on where to take this story and unable to write it all in one night. Oh yeah, did I mention its 10:30pm and I have to be up before 9:00 on a Saturday? I still have all kinds of crap to do, too. Anyways...ONWARDS!_

_AN 2: Okay so, let's try this chapter again! I'm sorry guys, this took a lot longer than I wanted it to, but the internet hasn't been working. And I'm determined to get in better shape for this summer, to be healthier, but also so I don't look kinda gross in a bikini. That'd be awesome lol. I also wanted to tell you guys, I started a blog! I'm not entirely sure if it's gonna work out, but I'd really love if you guys would check it out. It's mmchronicle . blogspot . com. So please check it out. It's about, well everything. I'm covering all kinds of topics. Let me guys know what you think! Also, let me know if you have any ideas for this story because I have no clue where I'm going with it. Please, please, please! And please review! I've only gotten 2, I think, from the last chapter. If you guys aren't interesting I'm just gonna pull the plug. So please communicate! Let me know! I can't read your minds. Okay, enough begging. I do think this chapter is gonna be a short one. Sorry guys! Anywho… ONWARDS!_

**BPOV**

As I walked down the hallway, getting closer to Nate's door, I started getting nervous. Were they mad at me for leaving? For not coming home last night. God, I really didn't wanna deal with any of this today. Or ever. I sighed. I guess I had to face the music. I got to the door and noticed it was fixed. I'm guessing by Eliot. I couldn't really see anyone else out here doing it. Just as I reached for the doorknob, the door opened, Hardison almost slamming into me.

"Hey, sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, a concerned look on his face, closing the door behind him.

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah. I'm good. Just a little exhausted."

He nodded. He stood there for a second, then looked back at the closed door and back at me. "They're in the office looking through some stuff for future clients. If you're quiet you might be able to chill in your room for a while before the firing squad comes after you."

I smiled a little. He knew I wasn't ready for all the drama yet. I was safe, that was all that mattered to him. He might be upset that I didn't call or come home yesterday, but he knew I'd get enough crap from Eliot and Uncle Nate. He knew he was the last person I needed I needed a lecture from.

"Thanks." I whispered, hoping he understood everything I was thanking him for.

He nodded and laid his hand on my shoulder before he walked off to do whatever it was he was doing before he ran into me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door quietly, peeking my head in to see if anyone was around. Nope, coast was clear. I opened the door just enough for me to fit in and closed it quietly behind me. I tip toed up to my room and closed the door, turning the knob first so it wouldn't make any noise. I plopped down on my bed, relieved. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. I needed to find some way to relax and get rid of some of this stress, I thought as I looked at the ceiling. Maybe yoga? I don't know. I will admit I got some of it out fighting those guys yesterday. Though I don't think I'll find too many people willing to get kicked in the face just so I can be a little less tense. I laughed a little as I kicked my shoes of the edge of my bed. Do they have classes for that shit?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Eliot walking in. I sat up, nervous at what his reaction would be.

He walked over to the bed, pulled me off of it, and yanked me into his arms for a hug.

Um…okay. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, unsure of what exactly was happening. I also wasn't sure if this was the time to be mad or not. Cause I was mad. Unbelievably.

"What the hell, Bella? Why the hell didn't you come home last night? " Eliot grouched, and almost yelled, in my ear.

I stiffened. Did he really wanna start a fight? I pulled away. "Why do you even care? Huh?" I bitched right back at him.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Bella? Of course I care!" he yelled, looking confused.

"You could've fooled me, the way you were hanging all over Kaylin."

He still had that stupid, confused look on his face. "What? I was not!"

I laughed humorlessly. "Really? You falling all over yourself to help her? Giving her little looks and smiles the whole job? That wasn't you flirting? Cause you sure had me fooled."

He looked angry now. "No, it wasn't. Maybe I was overcompensating for the fact that you wanted nothing to do with her. You didn't give two shits about her!"

What? I shook my head. "No! I wanted to help her! I wanted to take down the piece of shit that hurt her and her brother! Until you two got all buddy buddy! And then you had to take it up a notch shove your fucking tongue down her throat!" I yelled, my face burning, and probably red, from anger.

He looked shocked.

"Yeah, I saw, Johnny. Why don't you pack up and go stay with June. I'm sure you two'd be very happy together." I said bitterly and turned to leave the room.

"I'm not goin' anywhere. And I didn't kiss her."

I laughed and turned around. "Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna pull that 'she kissed me' crap."

"It's true!" he said, getting angry again.

I scoffed. "Whatever, Eliot."

He scoffed right back. "Well, now we know one of the reasons Edward left! Who could deal with this shit all the time? The negativity and accusations? I'd leave, too!" he yelled.

I was frozen. "Wha…I can't believe you said that." I whispered, unable to make my voice go any louder than that. I turned towards the door again, blinking away tears of hurt and anger.

"Bella-"

I turned around quickly, cutting him off. "Don't! Just don't. I don't wanna see you, hear you, or be anywhere near you."

He tried again. "Bella-"

"I said don't!" I yelled throwing the closest thing I could grab at him, which happened to be a lamp. He moved to the side so it wouldn't hit him and it crashed against the wall. "I don't want anything to do with you. Do you understand that?" I asked rhetorically, not giving him time to answer before I walked out, slamming the door behind me. I realized halfway down the hall that I didn't know where the hell I was going, nor did I have my shoes. Oh well. When I was halfway down the stairs I saw the rest of the guys standing at the table in the dining room, staring at me.

I stopped and sighed. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked, really hoping the answer was no.

They all shook their heads. Only Parker spoke up. "No. All we heard was yelling. Then it was quiet. Then more yelling and a crash. I thought we should make sure one of you hadn't killed the other, but they said you were fine." She said, very serious.

I smiled a small smile, because I just couldn't help it. I opened my mouth to say something but didn't know what to say, so I just closed it again. I went to try again, but the next thing I know hands are gripping and turning me and I'm over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Eliot!" I screamed, knowing exactly who it was. He was probably the only one strong enough to do it, but definitely the only one stupid enough to. Especially after what he just said to me. "Put me down, you douchebag! Put me down, right now!" I was kicking around and repeatedly punching his back. None of it did any good. As he was shutting the apartment door closed behind us, I heard Parker. "What's a douchebag?"

I kept up the fight, but he didn't put me down until we were in his bedroom in his apartment. He then threw me down on his bed. I bounced from the impact, and when I stopped I sat up and glared up at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What part of 'want nothing to do with you' do you not understand?"

He didn't say anything, maybe he just wasn't listening. Asshole. He looked at me and sighed. He sat down on the bed beside me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that, at all. I feel like an asshole." Well, you read my mind buddy. "And I swear to God, I did not kiss Kaylin." I scoffed. "I didn't. She kissed me. I pulled away. I told her I was with you, that I loved you. She felt really bad. Then when we realized you were gone she offered to help look for you but she had people all over her. She said to tell you she's sorry and thank you for helping her."

I just sat there. Part of me felt like a total bitch. But the other part, the part of me that wanted to be mad, was wondering if I should believe him. And I knew I could. Eliot wasn't perfect, I knew that, he had flaws. But he wasn't a liar. I didn't know what to say in that moment. I was embarrassed. Instead of asking him what had happened like a normal person I freaked out like a stereotypical teenager.

So I just said, "I'm sorry." Because I was.

He shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I was stupid and acted childish. I should've just asked you what happened."

He laughed a little. "If it was you I would've beaten the crap out of the dude and asked questions later."

I laughed. "I guess we both need to work on that."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. It left pretty quickly. "I really am sorry about what I said. About Edward and about me leaving. I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad. I don't think too clearly when I'm mad, as you can see."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I know. I think we both just saw red. Just something else we'll need to work on."

He nodded.

I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He raised his eyebrows, knowing I was up to something. "You know, we've never really had a fight before. Little disagreements maybe, but no fights."

He nodded, still suspicious.

"Well, that means we've never had the chance to have make up sex…"

He chuckled, the low, deep noise stirring something inside me. "Well, that's unacceptable."

I nodded, pouting. "It really is. What are you gonna do about that?"

His hands reached over to grasp the bottom of my t-shirt, they went just under the hem, gently caressing the skin there, driving me crazy. My breathing sped up and I'm sure my heart was pounding. He put pressure on my hips then, making me lay down, him hovering over me looking all kinds of sexy. "I'm gonna take advantage of the fact that no one's gonna come looking for us until tomorrow afternoon. I'm gonna take my time with you." He whispered, dragging his lips down my throat, occasionally stopping to place an open-mouthed kiss. I shivered. This man was gonna kill me.

When his lips got to the neckline of my shirt, his hands, still underneath my shirt, ran up my stomach, taking the fabric with him. Once it was across the room, he finally saw my arm that had been covered by the long sleeves of my shirt. The white bandage covered about half of my left forearm, keeping anything from getting in the stitches. He gently rubbed his fingers over it. "Does it hurt?" he asked, shooting a concerned glance my way. But I could also see the anger there. Not at me, but at who had inflicted this on me.

I shook my head. "I took some ibuprofen when I woke up. I'm stitched up. It's all good." I said, my hands reached up to pull his face down to me and I started kissing him, hopefully getting his mind off of it. But of course I couldn't be that lucky.

He pulled away. "What happened?"

I made a face. "Can we talk tomorrow, please? I don't really wanna repeat myself." And I really just wanted to get back to him taking his time.

He made a face and was about to say something else, but I put my hand over his mouth. "Please. Not today. I just wanna get back to normal. With the job and last night I feel like these past few days have lasted a month. I just wanna spend some time with you, with the team, and find another job to do. Preferably helping a man. Well a straight guy."

He cracked a smile, but then got serious. "You wanna do another job? So soon after…whatever happened last night?"

I sighed. Way too off the important topic for my taste. "Yes. But we'll talk about it later with everyone else because I'm sure you'll have some stuff to say. Now shut up. And get back to this taking your time thing." I pulled his face down to kiss me again.

I felt him smile a little against my lips. I reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to try and get it off. He sat up and grabbed the back of it, helping me. Before he could come back down, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed, rolling us over so I was on top.

I lowered my head, placing a kiss at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, then gave it a little bite. He hissed, his hands going to grab on to my butt. "What if I wanna take _my_ time? Hm? What if I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity presented to us? Take advantage of you?" I asked quietly, my hands gently running up and down his arms, my lips making their way up to his.

He stretched his head up to kiss me quickly, then laid back down. "Well, then I'd say it'll be interesting to see who wins."

I smirked. "Bring it." I said, leaning down and kissing him again, his hands reaching up to grasp the hair at the nape of my neck while mine went down and worked on unbuttoning his pants. It was on. Winner or loser, I was about to enjoy the shit out of this.

**Please read the AN 2! Thank you my loves!**

_AN 2: Hey guys! Sorry about how long this took. I really thought I would get this out earlier but the internet went down and then RL started back up with kicking my ass. Just today alone has felt like two days put together. I'd rather have had a knife fight with 4 amateur assassins then what I've got goin on. And I'd definitely rather fight with Eliot over who gets to take their time. I was gonna keep going with that cause I felt you guys deserved it for the wait, but as I finish this it's past midnight and I'm exhausted. So this is where I'm stopping. Please review guys! I need feedback! Also, if you didn't read the AN 2 above, I started a blog! I don't know how this is gonna go down, but I'm gonna try it. Go check it out please! It's mmchronicle. blogspot. com Please check it out and tell me what you think! I just did a piece about my new diet and exercise plan that I really enjoyed writing. Tell me yours! Your recipes, workouts, whatever! Leave comments if there's something you'd like me to write about or questions you have or whatever. I'll definitely respond ASAP. I'm gonna say this again guys, REVIEW! I need to hear from you! If I don't hear from you or if there's just not an audience for this anymore I'm gonna take it down. So review! And also, I've been wanting to do a one-shot, so I was hoping you guys would give me some ideas. Just premises really. Or even just like a characteristic of a character you wanna see. I'll probably do more than one. It doesn't have to be a Twilight/Leverage idea. I'd actually prefer it not be, actually. It can be just Twilight or another crossover. I'm really loving the Supernatural ones, speaking of. If you haven't check em out! They're awesome. Alright guys, I think that's it. Review, review, review! I can't stress it enough. I love hearing from you guys. You don't even understand how much. I think it's bordering on unhealthy lol. Reviews are better than Eliot taking his time with you… Okay, maybe not. Definitely not, but I'm never gonna get that, so I need reviews! Or PM's even! Ask me questions, send me love, or hate I guess, give me suggestions, and tell me where you want this story to end up. What's the final chapter? I might not take your advice, but a few of you will notice that the things you've told me in reviews and PM's have made it into the story. So keep em coming! You're shaping this story! But you can't if you aren't giving me the tools to sculpt it for you! Alright, I'm shutting up now. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up quicker than I did this one. Fingers crossed. Lots-o-love to my incredible readers! You guys are awesome and amazingly beautiful! Don't you dare change a thing! _


End file.
